My Dearest
by Bloody Lover
Summary: Continuation of 'My Friend'. Katsumi has returned. She wants to avenge L's death. She wants to avenge her only love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! As it says in the description, this is a sequel to one of my fanfics called 'My Friend'. For those of you who skipped that and came straight to this, Let me give the basics. Katsumi, OC, was married to L before he died, in secret. She has been his childhood friend ever since he was still in Wammy's house. She a computer geek and a genius in the technology world. She is closely associated with Near and Mello. Now I hope you enjoy the sequal. Reviews are very much wanted! Don't be shy!!

Chapter 1

For years, no one had heard word from Katsumi. Only a few people knew any whereabouts of her. Light had taken charge over the investigation team. Misa was still killing many people with her shinigami eyes. Rem had long since been dead. Light Yagami was gaining more power in the police world. He had joined the NPA at 23. It was almost impossible for anyone to suspect him now. Kira was being accepted all over the world. Yagami was winning.

Near had managed to gain a foothold in the United States, convincing the President to create the SPK under his command. Near had relayed all the information on Kira to the President, along with the news of L's death. Mello had left Wammy's house on the day of learning L's death and knowing he and Near could never share the job of taking his place. Sayu Yagami was kidnapped and returned successfully. The Death Note that Light Yagami had with his team was gone now. The events crawled by, there was no sign of Katsumi. Near and Light's battle had just begun; and Katsumi was still grieving.

Near was tossing some little airplanes around and watching them crash into the walls. There was a beeping sound on the monitor.

"Hmm?" He looked up. A small red dot flashed on the screen.

"Security? Huh... someone must have forgotten the code again..." The doors behind him opened. Near turned his head and froze. Katsumi was dressed in dirtied clothes, hair shaggy and long, a cigerrette hanging from her mouth.

"Hey Near..." Her voice was scratchy. He stood up.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what has been going on while your were gone? Because you left, Light Yagami has made himself the second L! He's taken over the Task Force." Katsumi let out a puff of smoke.

"I know exactly what has been going on... Sayu Yagami was recently kidnapped, wasn't she? She's been recovered... right?" Near nodded.

"Yes..." Katsumi peered at the monitors.

"You've been trying to keep up to date with the technology... I see..." Near lightly touched her shoulder. She jumped a bit.

"You haven't been talking to anyone, have you? Just from your reaction... are you afraid of contact?" He asked. Katsumi smirked.

"Afraid? No... Actually, I just... have been finding myself to be a bit jumpy... I haven't slept well at all..." Her hair moved from her eyes when she was peering at the monitors. Near saw the bags under her eyes. Black lines highlighting her sleeplessness. He sighed and crouched back down, fiddling with a lock of his hair.

"You need to stop with the grieving, Katsumi." She froze.

"It's destroying you. Can't you see it? You're turning into one of those insane people..." Katsumi's knuckles cracked as she closed her hands into fists.

"I am not insane... I won't ever stop grieving, Near... Not until Kira is killed."

"Killed? First it was caught, but killed? Katsumi... don't you hear yourself?" She walked past Near to the door.

"I'm going to rejoin the task force investigation team, Near... I'll be able to get closer to Kira..." Near smirked.

"Light Yagami, I presume? You suspect him still... I understand that completely... I cannot presume something like that... for you see, I haven't had the pleasure of going through what you have. I don't know what you know. But knowing you, you're probably right." Katsumi stood in front of the opened door, resting her hand on the doorway.

"Near... don't try to act like you know me personally. Light Yagami can easily kill me... I know most of your team has died already and that Mello has gone rouge. I'll try to keep in touch with you..."

"Of course... I'll work with you as much as I can. You are a great mentor after all... second to L himself..." She walked out silently. Near stared at her back and waited for the door to close.

"Poor Katsumi... she's torn herself apart over his death..." He whispered.

* * *

Light Yagami carelessly walked outside of the hotel, thinking over the case so far. His sister had been recovered and the Death Note was gone. His father was making sure Sayu was home safely. But they would stay in L.A. until their problem with Near and this new Kira were settled. He had his back turned as Katsumi walked up the street behind him, her eyes swollen from no sleep and face with a blank expression. She walked inside the hotel, silent and unseen.

She opened the door to the room the team was meeting in. Everyone expected Light.

"Light, we managed to put the information Near gave us into the computer-" Mogi stopped. Aizawa glanced up and froze.

"Guys, what's wrong...?" He looked up and saw Katsumi. The entire team was silent. She walked forward, passing by each of them and claiming the seat in front of the computers. She began to click and browse through all the contents the team had put in on the new Kira case and Near. The entire room was in silence. She quickly went to the internet and started browsing the news sites. Light came in.

"Things are probably going to get a bit chaotic now, guys... we have no idea who this kidnapper is, and neither does... Near..." He saw her sitting in 'his' seat. He stared at her head. She didn't acknowledge his presence or his comment. Light gulped and thought over his words.

"Katsumi...? Y... You're... back..." He said. She paused in her typing.

"I'm here, aren't I? Thought I was dead? Idiot..." She continued typing. Matsuda smiled.

"T... This is good news, though! With Katsumi back, we can... well... we can use her technology smarts and it can really help us with the case like it did back then!" He exclaimed. Aizawa nodded, still unsure; sensing the air around her as uncomfortable.

"Yeah... that is really good news." Light walked to Katsumi and looked at what she was viewing.

"Kira news sites? Katsumi... that's sort of... extreme... isn't it?"

"Not at all... we're in the United States now... don't you know? Almost everything is fact on the internet..." She said sarcastically. He gave her a brief death glare.

"You're saying you're going to trust fan sites?"

"No... read the bottom..." She pointed at the publisher.

"'United States Kira Association'. So? That's still just some big named fanclub!" Katsumi smirked.

"Sure... you don't know very much outside of Japan... That 'fanclub' was created by the government, and it's informtion is supplied by the government. The little statements on here that the people believe are false or are really, really stupid... those are the ones that are a part of the 'top secret' section of the Kira case..."

"Katsumi... you were investigating this while you were gone, weren't you!?" Light exclaimed. She nodded.

"A bit... Not a lot... Enough to keep up with the times..."

"This is great! Katsumi is on things as usual! Finding things we wouldn't have dreamed of seeing until the end!" Matsuda said, excited. She clicked on the timeline of Kira. She scrolled down.

"There... that's what the American government has of the entire Kira case... starting when the first American victim died in American territory... and ended with... hmm... another killing... of course..." Light studied the timeline.

"Katsumi... this thing can be edited so anyone can add anything. We can't just assume it's right!" Katsumi clicked on the edit button. A small screen popped up. She typed in 'Task Force comes to America to investigate Kira' at a section on the timeline and pressed 'enter'. The information appeared; but only for a brief moment. It was erased immediatly.

"See? The government keeps a tight eye on this website. That was a fact... but the government doesn't know it, now do they?" Light had a smug look in his eye.

"That doesn't prove anything. It just proves that the site is monitored." She sighed.

"Alright... fine..." She quickly brought up the same box again and typed in 'Kira kills the Prime Minister of France'. She pressed enter and waited. It was immidiately erased.

"Satisfied yet?" She hissed. Light opened his mouth to argue.

"Guys, we have something from Near. He says it's really important," Aizawa announced. A large N appeared on the screens of the computers.

_"I have found out from L that the kidnapper of Sayu Yagami and your Director... has demanded L's identity. I am also aware that you all wish to know who I am. I can say this... I know exactly who the kidnapper is." _Everyone gasped.

"Really Near?? Are you serious? Why haven't you done anything to arrest him yet?!"

_"Well, I know who he is, but do not know where he is. That's a big problem. I also have no idea what his real name is..."_

"Real name? You mean he goes by a code name?" Light asked.

_"Yes. He is called Mello. I do realize you are curious about my identity as well. I have arranged that two hand drawn sketches be presented to you. One will have my picture. The other will be Mello's. A few people on your team have found out about a place called Wammy's house... and how I am from it. I believe you will all keep quiet about this. I don't like having my identity spread around a lot." _The N disappeared. Katsumi sighed.

"He is smart to do that..."

_What a dumbass! Near!! I realize trying to get trust in these people is important... but showing a picture of yourself is stupid! _The bell rang as someone approached the front door.

"That must be him..." Light muttered. Katsumi examined him. He seemed fimiliar.

"I'll get him..." She muttered, standing up. She walked to the elevator; waiting patiently for it to reach the lobby. She exited quickly and found him.

"Hello... I presume you are Near's special man?" She asked. He peered up at her. She didn't show it; but she was surprised. Gevanni was standing in front of her.

"Yes. I am. Would you like to just take them now or shall I come with you?" He asked. Katsumi leaned in, reaching for the briefcase in his hand. Gevanni quickly took the opprotunity to whisper something.

_"He says to not base your options on your emotions... careful..." _He whispered. She took the briefcase in hand and tested it's weight.

"Well, sir... it doesn't seem like this is a bomb... nice try on the lock... easy to pick. How naive... You should be more careful. Let's hope you don't get caught up in this mess too much; it'd be really, really messy. Not that it's going to be pretty... I mean this is a secret case after all..." She said. Gevanni forced a smile and bowed.

"Thank you for your time." He quickly left. Katsumi went back to the elevator.

When she arrived at the floor, she quickly started opening the briefcase. No cameras were face her directly. She had to see what Near had provided. Two sketches; rough ones; and a small profile page on Mello. Fom what she saw; it was pretty useless. Only containing his fake name, hair color, eye color, approximate age and weight. She closed it and smirked. Near was smart. With these sketches, anyone with Kira's abilities wouldn't be able to see their real names. She entered the investigation room and handed the briefcase to Light.

"Well? Any luck in there?" She asked. Light opened the case and spread the sketches out.

"Well... at least we know what they look like..." He had an uneasy look on his face.

_I bet he's thinking that Near is like a clone of L... hmph... he'd better feel that way... Near is L's successor... along with Mello... Good luck catching him, Light. _The entire team was examining the sketches. Katsumi decided to break off from the team for a while. Now she had to keep up her act in cooperation in order to keep them thinking she was only with their views.

* * *

A few days later, Mello had called up once more. He demanded the identity of L. He wanted no other answer than that. Soichiro was argueing with him, saying that there was no way he would do anything like it. The entire team wanted to shout and scream at Mello.

_"If you don't tell me his identity, then I will start killing people with the note!!" _Katsumi had listened to everything Mello had said, but she couldn't let this pass.

"Really now? Soichiro... move..." She took the microphone over and cleared her throat.

"Mello... what was this I just heard?" She said. There was silence for a few moments.

_"Who is this? I didn't know that there was a female working with L. And to let her talk to me; my... you all have become so stupid!"_

"What a sexist comment! Mello, that is so low of you! And here I thought you had changed... well... you have... but you've become even more childish. What... does being number one mean treat everyone like crap?" Mello paused.

_"Now I see... what is your name?"_

"My name is K." Mello chuckled.

_"I thought it was. I haven't spoken to you in ages... now you're working for L? Such an improvement and disappointment! I thought you'd be working alone."_

"You never know what I'll do next."

_"Yes... like how you disappeared for a few years, showing no signs of return? Like that?"_

"Oh Mello... childish comments like that won't do a thing to improve your situation..."

_"You know, I thought that I'd be caught by you, K. But I guess I was wrong. You're so submissive when it comes to L. It's like he's your master." _Katsumi laughed loudly.

"Master? Oh please! If anyone is the master here, it's me."

_"Really? Why haven't you been talking to me first since the very beginning?" _She let out a sigh.

"Now a question like that won't get you anywhere in life. Why are you doing something so childish?"

_"This is a dirty way of finding out what I want. Mister number one is doing the clean way. I don't care what you do, K; just as long as you don't get in my way, I'll treat you with the upmost respect." _She smiled.

"Mello. You are a child still, but your manners to those you actually respect are quite well; just like the old days. At least it's nice to know you still have manners."

_"Hmph! Manners. One thing I really don't respect. Well, K. It was very nice talking to you. But it seems I will go now. I don't want my party to be ruined. Enjoy yourself. I'm certain you will..." _He hung up. Katsumi switched the microphone off and stared at it with calm eyes. Mello wasn't one to agree with things like this. But he was so emotional. He let his emotions judge his actions; that made him irrational. It also fogged his common sense. Near and Mello working together did make an almost unstoppable team; but Mello had been competing with Near for years and never like to be anywhere close to him. She knew Light would personally try to get rid of him himself. If Mello acted like this the entire time; and L's suspicions were true; Light would take matters into his hands as Kira and try to kill Mello.

"Katsumi... it really seems like you know him..." Aizawa said. She didn't answer.

"What was all this about you talking to him fi-"

"Mello is so stupid... I can't believe he'd go to such lengths..." She muttered.

"W... what?" She blinked, snapping out of her daze.

"Oh... sorry... I was just thinking out loud..."

"Do you know him?" Katsumi shrugged.

"Well... he was at the stupid orphanage thingy when I was 'working' at Yotsuba. You remember, right?" Soichiro nodded.

"I remember that... Maybe that's why Near knows about us. You were trying to establish some sort of connection over there with the president, right?" Katsumi nodded.

"Yeah... you could say that..." She stood up and sighed.

"Even though I only knew him for bit, Mello is one smart cookie... almost as sharp as Near... You all had better look out for him. He's Near with a... a much more illegal side." She walked out of the room and left.

"W-wait! Katsumi!! Hold it!" Aizawa glanced around out of the door she had gone through.

"Huh... well... I guess she was in a hurry..." He said, closing the door.

"What's the matter?" Light asked.

"I was going to ask her to stay. If she runs off all the time; who knows what will happen next..."

* * *

Katsumi made sure the bike lock was correct. After looking around to see if anyone was following her or spying on her, she took out her cellphone and dialed up Mello.

_"Hello. This is Black Den's branch in L.A. Who the hell is this?" _A rough voice said. She grunted.

"May I ask who the fuck is this?" She hissed.

_"Shut up girl! Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean I won't send boys out to kick your ass!"_

"This number is that of a friends. Why does some monkey like you have it?"

_"Monkey!? You're just asking to be killed, aren't ya!? Well I'll just track this, and kick your ass myself!" _She heard voices in the background.

_"Who the hell are you yelling at now!?"_

_"Mello can't concentrate with your yappin!"_

_"Look! Some idiot woman is saying this phone belonged to a friend and she's insulting me over here!"_

_"Just ask her her name, dumbass!" _Katsumi sighed and waited.

_"What is your name, girl?"_

"How about a monkey wearing a chicken suit. That's a good name." She was getting impatient.

_"A mon...?! Dammit!! Now I am gonna hunt you down and kill ya!!"_

_"Who the fuck are you talking to!?" _That was Mello, Katsumi knew it. He finally got mad. She waited patiently, listening to all that played out.

_"Some girl who is looking for a friend. She said this phone belongs to a friend of hers! And she is insulting our branch!!"_

_"Give me the phone."_

_"Mello, you can't-"_

_"Give me the god damn phone. Or I'll kill you too." _There were a few sounds as the phone was being passed.

_"Who is this? Where did you get this number?"_

"Who is this and why did you give up your phone?" Mello chuckled.

_"Well well! You didn't forget this number! I think I'll take this to a more private room... knowing you, you're wanting some inside deal." _

"Look, cut the crap and listen, Mello."

_"My ears are bending to your words."_

"L is probably thinking of hunting you down. He'll probably send in some sort of raid to capture or kill you guys. Now, do you know about this thing called 'The Deal?'"

_"The deal...? Oh! You mean the eye deal!"_

"Eye deal?" Katsumi was puzzled.

_"Yeah! The guy who's here and doing the killings for me made the deal so he can read names with just a photo. He doens't need anyone to tell him."_

"So... this eye deal... it lets you see a persons name?"

_"Yeah! Some shinigami came down, saying this Death Note was his and agreed to work with us as long as I gave him chocolate."_

"Him? Well... what's it's name?"

_"Uh... hmm... Think it was Shidoh." _She paused. It wasn't Rem? The notebook they had in their possesion belonged to that Shinigami named Rem. Why wasn't she with it? She said the notebook was hers and would follow where ever it went.

"Shidoh, huh? Well... can he touch people?"

_"Oh yeah. That's how he revealed himself to us. He just flopped to note onto all of our heads and showed himself."_

"That's good, because I want you to make him do something whenever this raid is. They'll probably come in through some hallways. Make sure you filter them to one hallway; where ever Shidoh will be placed. I'm certain he's out 'guarding' for you?"

_"Katsumi, I've thought this out already. The cameras are up, the guy is watching them closely. If people come through with helmets, Shidoh will take them off and the guy will kill them. No problem! But the filter thing is different. I'll work on it myself. I'll make it so only one hallway leads to the main spot. Nice thinking... but why exactly are you helping me? And in such a dark way!"_

"You know the current L isn't actually him, right?"

_"Yes... unfortunately... I wanted to say it earlier but I didn't have the chance... I am sorry for... your lose... Katsumi... is this you trying to get back at whoever made him die? It isn't like you. Yes, if Kira killed him, then I'll agree with you all the way. If your suspect of Kira is the new L, then I will cooperate with most everything you tell me."_

"Good... now let me tell you who L is. You can't mention this to anybody. Not even that shinigami. His name is Light Yagami. He is the Kira suspect and was ever since L... ever since he managed to narrow down his search to just one suspect. I know Light is Kira. L told me..." She paused to hold back a few tears.

"L... he told me that... if he died, Light was Kira. He knew that... Light... he was going to try and kill L... so he wouldn't be chased anymore... But since Light was nowhere near a notebook, and he was in the same room as L when he... died... The suspicions on him are gone... But I know... he is Kira!" She whispered. Mello was silent, respecting every word she had just said.

"Mello... you and Near... you are the last traces of L, next to me. You are important to this whole thing. I'm certain Light already sees the similarity between you and L. This will make you a danger to him. I've given you good reputation, so please help me set him up."

_"I understand, Katsumi. Don't worry. You have my full support. Of course, I can't promise that this halfwits will obey everything I say. I'm the only real smart guy here..."_

"Yeah... I understand... thank you..." She hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **This chapter is kind of slow.

Chapter 2

Katsumi carefully watched the screens in front of Light with a calm face. Her eyes flickered from each monitor with each movement she caught. Mello was surrounded by the other Mafia members. She wandered where this shinigami, Sidoh, was. Light directed his father and the others as of what to do. She sat down behind him and waited patiently, contemplating what would happen and what to do after it happened. Mello knew of the raid, but he couldn't prevent Soichiro learning their real names once he achieved these shinigami eyes she heard of. Sidoh could move freely, but with Ryuk, he could possibly hold Sidoh down and direct the Task Force away from him. She didn't want them to die, but she wanted Light caught. Her mind buzzed with the possibilities of outcomes of this situation. She closed her eyes. Most of the mafia Mello was with would be killed. If Soichiro saw Mello, he might as well be dead. Yet Soichiro was a kind person. He supported the law more than revenge or cold-heartedness. Mello could get away. Plus with herself in the same room as Light, he wouldn't have a chance to write down Mello's name even if his father read it out loud. She knew Mello would end up with a bitter future after this.

_"Everyone, move in!" _Soichiro's voice rang out. Katsumi's eyes flashed open as she stared at the main monitors. As she predicted, most mafia members were already dead. Only a few remained along with Mello. Mello yelled something to the two remaining members and ran upstairs. The Task Force stormed in, disabling the two men as they ran upstairs with the Death Note.

_"L, we have the notebook. We're pulling back-"_

"No. Wait. Keep going. We've come this far."

_"But L, we have the notebook!" _Katsumi's eyes narrowed.

_He wants Mello, doesn't he?_

"We haven't seen anyone who matches the description of Mello. He could be anywhere and may be waiting to strike! Keep going, and be careful," Light instructed. Katsumi stared at as corner of a monitor carefully. It was where they entered. The door was a mess on the ground from the explosives, yet the walls surrounding it seemed oddly smooth. The edges were barely cracked, as if plaster had been placed on them. She closed her eyes.

_Mello couldn't have possibly set up explosives as a trap, could he?? It would explain the odd architecture after the explosive entry... _Mello was confronted by Soichiro. Just a few moments after, the entrances exploded. Katsumi sighed.

_Primitive, but effective, Mello._

_"Don't move. I know your name, Mello. All I have to do is write it down... It's... Miheal... Keehl... Isn't it? Now lower the control and raise your hands or I will kill you!" _Katsumi smirked.

_Soichiro, if you could only see how tense your son it right now..._

_"Mr. Yagami... you've never killed someone... have you?" _Light let out a stressed hiss. Soichiro was caught off guard, someone rolled from the corner of the room and shot him multiple times. Mello grabbed a mask and pulled it over his face, holding the remote in his hand. The other members of the Task Force rushed in. Matsuda disarmed the survivor. Everyone pointed their guns at Mello.

_"Give up Mello! We have you surrounded!"_

_"We will shoot you!" _Katsumi stood up.

"Light, we should pray for the lives of everyone now..." Light flinched.

"What do you mean-?!" He was cut off with the cameras going black and a loud noise ringing through the speakers. Crackling voices were heard through the disappating noise.

"I'll get the ambulance there..." She muttered, walking out. She felt a bit worried. Mello was in that blast as well. He might have died very easily.

* * *

Katsumi could barely stand watching Light scream a show over his father's dying body. Everyone was convinced as Light broke down over his body. She left, anger on her face.

_Stupid little ass! How dare he put on that disgraceful show over his own father!! I hope he dies really soon, that son of a bitch! _Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Her voice was on edge in anger.

_"... Katsumi... this is Mello..." _His voice was soft, a bit weak sounding. She stopped.

"Where are you? I'll pick you up-"

_"There's no need... Matt has me already... ngh! I knew there was no avoiding this... I didn't think Sidoh wouldn't do anything... I have some things set up already. Don't try to talk to me anymore... I don't blame you for anything that has happened to me so far. I really should thank you. I managed to get out of that mess with just a little scratch. Tell Near I'll see him at the finish line." _He hung up. Katsumi sighed and put away her phone.

"Damn... Mello's out for a while..." She leaned against the wall. Her eyes were set to the floor.

_Everything is just chaos now... What the hell am I going to do? I'll have to wait until we get back to Japan. I simply can't do anything here... _She glanced back at Yagami's room. They were beginning to leave. She walked away, not wanting to see Light's disturbing face. She exited the hospital and immediately lite a cigerette.

"If these things don't kill me soon I won't be satisfied..." She muttered. She found her rental car in the midst of others and hopped in. She sat still in the seat for a few minutes.

"Damn. Sooner or later, Light is going to be having conflicts with Near. They'll be in so deep I won't have a chance to do anything. No... I'll have plenty. I'm pretty sure that Light will be making his moves here. Hmph..." She smirked.

"Due to this... they won't be going back to Japan for a few days..." She took out her cell phone and texted Light.

"I'll see you back home, ya bastard!" She yelled as she threw her cell phone in the other seat and burnt out of the parking lot.

* * *

One week later...

Katsumi twiddled the pencil around in her fingers. In a few hours, the Task Force would be back and a funeral for Soichiro Yagami would be held. Her eyes were set on 'Kira Kingdom'. A fat man with greedy eyes was announcing and boasting about how Kira supported him and personally talked to only him. Demegawa was a creature of gluttony and greed to her. She barely considered him human. Her phone rang.

"Yes?"

_"Katsumi. I was wondering what you were watching?"_

"I don't think you want to watch a fat man lie, Near. It would damage your intellect."

_"But a part of being in this sort of investigation is taking every detail seriously. Even if it's fanbased rumors." _She laughed.

"Fanbased rumors... I thought I would only hear that from a ten year old. I guess your getting a little desperate for information on Kira with Light coming back here and his father being dead. Are you being easy on him?"

_"Of course not. But I can't track someone who's in an airplane with perhaps fifty other people at this moment." _Katsumi agreed and stared at the television. Advertisments for Kira merchandise appeared on the screen, along with commercials for other Kira-worshipping stations.

"Near... you haven't heard from Mello, have you?"

_"No. Not a word."_

"I haven't heard from you since I was in Los Angelas... so I couldn't say this... but I have something from Mello for you."

_"Oh? And what is it?"_

"He said that he'd still be waiting at the finish line for you." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

_"Hmph... Mello... still the same. I must end this conversation, L and the others are finally setting foot in Japan." _He hung up. Katsumi lowered her phone and continued to watch the horrible show featuring a fat, sweaty man. She smirked. In a few hours, he would announce a piece of information that would upset Light a bit.

* * *

The entire team was silent. Misa was hiding in her room, not wanting to catch the bad mood. They were still mourning Soichiro's death. Katsumi was staring at the small television mounted in the corner, silently waiting for Demegawa to finish his long, droning speech on Kira. Her eyes flickered around the room, examining everyone's face. No one was talking, no one was listening to the broadcast. She lightly fingered the remote and turned the volume up a bit.

_"Now everybody! I have here to tell you, a special piece of information on our God, Kira!!"_

"Katsumi... could you turn it down?" Matsuda weakly said. She, instead, turned the volume up.

"Oops. Finger slipped."

_"Earlier this week, Kira personally spook to me! This is only the truth! He told me a general description of where he IS!!" _Light turned his attention to the screen, still silent.

_"In our conversation, Kira said that he was in fact Japanese and in the Kanto region!! Rejoice, followers! REJOICE!! KIRA IS AMOUNG THE JAPANESE!" _Everyone had their attention fixed on the screen.

"That Demegawa... he just can't tell lies from truth..." Aizawa muttered. Katsumi glued her eyes to Light's face. His eyes showed everything. Surprise and anger.

"I dunno... seems awfully fimiliar to L's judgement a few years ago..." She muttered.

_"Upon Kira's request, I will in fact play the recording of our conversation. Of course, I, myself, disguised his voice in order to fulfill his wishes of hiding in secret. Here! Listen! Let Kira's voice feed your ears!!" _A large, shimmering K appeared on the screen.

**_"Demegawa. This is Kira." _**Now everyone on the task force listened intently.

"That change in the voice... it sounds so much like the second Kira's recording!" Light flew his fingers over his keyboard.

"I'm analyzing it now!" He announced.

"_K-Kira! M... My god! My God!! You honor me, Kira! You accept me!"_

**_"Demegawa, listen closely and don't bend what I say to benefit your 'ratings' and income."_**

_"Of course, Kira! I would never think of it-"_

**_"I will reveal to you my location. Not city, though. I don't want people nor the police flooding where I live and causing havoc. This will please you, I am certain. I live in Japan, in the Kanto region."_**

_"K-Kanto!! God!! I am so thrilled! God!!! You live within an arms reach away! You are a brother to me! Kira! I listent to only your word and live by your laws!"_

**_"Also... I have strong connections to the police. Not only to the people in charge, but also with all the records stored in any data base. My age will be a secret. My gender will be a secret. If the police try to find me, I have all the power to kill any of them. No matter how hard they try to protect their names and their faces, I will always know them. I am Kira. I am God. They must learn this. Therefore, if any police station in the Kanto region or in Japan tries to conduct a search in the Kanto region, I will personally, with the most horrible death in mind, kill whoever comes along with their families. All people are corrupt in their own ways. I don't want to kill, say... an eight year old or a seventy year old elder, but if it comes to it then I will do so. I'm not afraid to kill anyone. A few of my own family have died from my judgements. Give this message to the people, Demegawa. If you alter it in anyway, you will suffer the consequences." _**Demegawa's fat face reappeared on the screen.

_"I tell you all! It is true!!" _He exclaimed. Light's hands slipped from the keyboard.

"No way..."

"Light, how is it? What did it say?"

"The voices... match up perfectly with..." He struggled to say it. He gulped. Katsumi narrowed her eyes.

_God ahead... lie... it's supposed to match L's fake voice. But go ahead and say the second Kira's voice._

"The second Kira's... voice..." He said. She turned off the television and stood up.

"Well... since Kira revealed himself so much... I think that he's pretty confident in his surroundings. And... from what this guy said, he's definately with the police. Boy... looks like L was right..." She said, walking past everyone. Light had a distressed look on his face. She smirked without anyone seeing and faced him.

"Light, you are L right now... I'm guessing there's going to be a discussion between you and Near. I think I'll head home... Too much work for me..." She left. As she turned her back, a large floating N appeared the the monitor screens.

_"Well, L... it seems Kira likes publicity..." _Katsumi hid a chuckled and closed the door.

* * *

**The next day...**

With a rythem-like pace, Katsumi walked slowly to the Japanese branch of Wammy's house. The cab pulled away from the entrance to the forgotten dirt road and headed back to the city. The road curved into a thin line of trees that were finely trimmed and slightly concealed the orphanage ahead. The simple house resembled a fine Japanese mansion. With a large fence surrounding it along with privacy bushes, it looked like it belonged to a fine, noble family. The only thing that gave it away were the children running around outside and the brass sign molded into a rock that read 'Wammy's House'. She stopped at the line of trees and stomped out the cigerrette she had been smoking. She had changed her usual eccentric outfit for a neat Lolita outfit. It hung down to her ankles, just barely brushing the ground. A maid's outfit with longer, larger sleeves. She had a matching bag in her hands. Her eyes were outlined with dark shadow and lips glossy with dark purple lipstick. It was an outifit L had respected.

_It looks like you're a maid for the 1800's. It's sophisticated in its own darker way. _She slowly made her way to the home. A few of the children noticed her walking up the smooth, dirt road. They leaned against the fence, drawing attention from the others. The noise quickly died down. Katsumi turned to walk towards the back of the home. All the children were silent, their eyes curious and respectful. One of the boys climbed the fence and ran to her. He walked behind her, silent.

"Go back to playing," She murmured softly. A few other children jumped the fence and followed. She ignored them and calmly continued on her path. Then they stood on each side of her, their eyes fixed on her. She stood, still and completely calm.

"Katsumi-san..." Someone murmured. They bowed all together, whispering her name. She closed her eyes.

"Go back to playing..." The stood up straight, not moving.

"Katsumi-san, we want to go with you this time," A girl with fine gold hair said. Her eyes were black and green. A very rare genetic contortion, but beautiful to look at. She shook her head.

"No. Go back to playing."

"Please!" All the children began to protest loudly. She lowered her head, silent, waiting for them to stop. Soon, their whining died down.

"I don't want this to be a group field-trip. I want to be alone."

"But Katsumi-" Her eyes snapped open, instantly zooming in on the child who said her name.

"I want to be alone." She said, a hint of darkness in her swept across their faces, then, atonement.

"We understand..." They murmured, slowly leaving her.

"Please, tell him we miss him!" A girl called out. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She closed her eyes.

_Lawliet... _

"They only wanted to visit him with someone he loved," Roger said. His kind aged eyes gazing at her through the space between them.

"I want to be alone when I visit him..." She continued walking. Roger followed her. A iron fence was hidden behind a line of bushes. A large iron archway above the entrance. Katsumi pushed open the door, hinges creaking. She silently entered the cemetary. Roger stood at the entrance.

"Katsumi, I'm beginning to think that your chace for Kira is only for revenge now." Katsumi kept walking, heading to a large tombstone with beautifully carved flowers and angels on it. A cross in the center. She knelt down in front of it.

"It's not for revenge... It's to fulfill his last desire." Her eyes stared at the shiny plate that was engraved with his name.

"But it's turning into an obsession! Katsumi, have you ever thought about what he would say if he were still here, seeing you act like this?" She bowed her head.

"Yes... I do, Roger. But that's not going to stop me."

''I was hoping Near would convince you to stop..." She shook her head.

"Near knows my exact thoughts. Along with his. It's really pointless to try and stop me reaching my goal." Roger let out a sigh.

"It's supposed to rain in a few hours. Try to get inside before then." He left her, his eyes filled with worry. Katsumi reached into her bag and took out a bouquet of red roses. One white lily was attached to the bouquet. She lightly settled them on the grave and laid her hand on the grass, her eyes staring at the stone.

"I wonder when Light will realize that he's working against a miniture clone of you, Ryuzaki..." She smiled, a tear slid down her cheek.

"You have no idea... how much I miss you..."

* * *

Near fiddled with a strand of hair. It was Saturday. His wide eyes were staring at a satellite picture of Katsumi kneeling before a grave. He usually went along with her to say a thing or two then leave her to talk to him for hours. He couldn't go this time. Light was keeping him trapped inside the new SPK headquarters. He closed his eyes and placed a toy daisy at his feet.

"Near, L wants to talk invade the station that aired the Kira video." He didn't answer.

"Near-"

"I heard you. Tell him not to. It would only start a revolt amoung both Kira supporters and non-supporters. Police taking action like that is like massacring doctors who served both sides." He was still for a few moments.

"Near, who is that?" Givanni glanced over his shoulder. Near swiftly deleted the image.

"Someone I respect like a mother... and a close friend..."

* * *

Mello let out a hiss as Matt carefully removed the gauze over the side of his face.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

"It's just the old skin peeling off. The puss just dried against this thing..." He tossed it into the trash can and applied some paste to the pulsing, red skin. Mello hissed again.

"Dammit, Matt! Can't you try to at least try not to push so hard!?"

"Sorry." He moved his fingers away, wiping his fingers on a towel.

"Alright... nice battlewound. Classy stuff." He smirked. Mello touched the fresh skin lightly. He took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Now, I can try and do some more field work..." He muttered.

"I would advise you to want another day." Mello casted Matt a glare.

"Or... two minutes as you gather your stuff up to do what you call investigating..." He turned away from Mello and picked up a gameboy, turning off the pause button. Mello immediately flipped open his cell phone.

"...Katsumi..." He muttered.

_"Sorry, not here right now. Just leave your name. If you're a telemarketer I'll sue you. Ta!" _There was a beep. Mello closed his cell phone, his eyes staring at his phone.

"Matt, what's today?"

"Uh... I believe... Saturday."

"That explains it..." He muttered.

"She's visiting his grave..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katsumi pushed open the door briskly and sat her things down on the couch. Her new apartment was located closer to Light's apartment. Although smaller than her last, it was still enormous; still a penthouse. Her hair was lightly damp from the sprinkling rain outside. She slipped off her maid's bonnet and dropped it on the floor. Her eyes gazed out the window to the grey world. Her laptop was open and had a floating letter 'N' on it. She knelt in front of it, still for a few minutes. Her hand crept over the keyboard, her fingers nearly frozen from the cold rain, and pushed the button to answer it.

_"Katsumi." _She was silent.

_"I know... today is a bad day to talk to you about this, but, I would like your help with me moving to Japan. Unfortunately, L has somehow brainwashed Kira's Kingdom and American Kira supporters in running us out of our original home. To make things worse, the President has become a coward and sided with Kira. Now he's wanting to disband us. With only four of us, the SPK can only do so much." _Katsumi listened without a single sign of emotion.

_"I may also need your help with investigating Kira. Especially if the current Kira decides to pull a fast one like with Higuchi. He may switch control to someone else just to save his skin. Do I have your support? Katsumi?" _His voice became very innocent and childlike, almost like L's.

"Near... you know I hate it when you talk like that..."

_"..."_

"But I will help you. If you need equipment, I'll supply it. I'm certain you don't need money. Do you need a rat to report everything to you on L?"

_"No. I have already gotten a plan for that. I'd actually like for you to act as a double agent when it comes to the field work. If L sends you out to investigate or assist in investigating, I would like it if you would fill me in on it as well."_

"Fine by me, Near." She switched off her computer. She was still for a few moments, then slowly got up and began to strip off the wet maid's outfit.

* * *

The next morning was slow of Katsumi. She was sitting on her chair with a cup of tea next to her. Her hair was hanging in front of her face, damp from her morning shower. Her cell phone rang. With nimble fingers, she fished it out of her bag on the couch and held it to her ear.

"Yes?"

_"Katsumi, it's Light. Listen, we have a situation down here."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Somehow, someone hacked into our system and is starting to take out all of our information! No one here can find a way to stop this guy, his skills are too good. Please hurry down here!"_

"Light... can't you do anything yourself?"

_"What?"_

"What is the number code for the main computer you use?"

_"Uh... well... hang on!" _There was a fumbling sound in the background. Muffled yells were ringing in Light's apartment.

_"It's Y2710OIZ-58."_

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." She closed her phone and went to a different room. A series of computers were lining the walls, all hooked to each other. She switched the mastercomputer on and started to type numbers into the keyboard. A few screens popped up on a few computers. She went to each one, quickly analyzing the screen and typing in a few codes. Her cell phone rang again.

"_Katsumi! You're doing wonderfully!" _Light exclaimed. She set the phone down and continued her work. She managed to travel down the network far enough to the security system of the hacker's computer.

"Light, I want you to shut down your computer."

_"What?? But it won't do it-"_

"Now." The screens containing Light's computer files went blank, a signal that his computer was shut off. She focused on the screen in front of her.

_"How is it going? Katsumi? Did you fix it?" _Her hands left the keyboard, her eyes staring at the screen. A small hint of surprise in them.

"You little... bastard," She whispered.

"_Katsumi, did you do it?" _She blinked a few times and grabbed her cell phone.

"Yeah, it's fine." She turned her cell phone off and threw it behind her. Her eyes still stared at the screen in front of her.

"No way... how the hell did he get that freaking good at hacking!? And when did he get that type of computer system!? God... I never should have hired him..." She proceeded into hacking into his computer. A huge banner appeared on the screen.

**_"All hail Kira!! Kira is god!" _**A shocked expression covered her face.

"What the hell is this?!" She yelled. She exited off the banner and went straight into his hardware. Files popped up all over the screen. She grinned and typed in a short code and crossed her arms, watching as all the files turned red and started blinking.

"Alright, groupie, let's see you get through that one," She said, smirking. One of the files stopped blinking, then another. But as soon as he had three cleared, they began to blink and turn red again. She let out a chuckle.

"A revolting virus, neh? It's like cancer cells, buddy, once they get started, there's almost no chance to clear them. They just keep coming back." She scoffed and walked out of the room. She went to her bedroom and went to her closet. She quickly pulled on a ghost-like top with piecey shreds of white cloth hanging off of it and put on a matching skirt that was made out of shredded, grey-white material. Under the skirt, she put on white cobweb stockings and clipped them to the skirt. She arranged her hair so it looked messy and spikey and quickly applied some extra makeup to match the outfit. She slipped on a pair of grey elevator shoes and strapped them on her feet quickly. She took a parasel and peered into the computer once again. The screens were still blinking with files that were invaded with her virus. She smirked and ran to the bathroom. She hunted around the cabinet for a case of contacts. They were pure white. She stuck them on and ran out.

* * *

She looked down at her cell phone and peered around the street. It was high class and mainly filled with homes belonging to business men. She arrived at the location of the bleeping dot on her phone's screen. She closed it and carefully climbed over the fence. A few cameras were set up by the door. She turned around and started walking up backwards. She fumbled for the doorknob and slipped a bobby pin into it. It quickly came unlocked.

"Gez... lousy locks..." She went through the door quickly and closed it, turning around. A little girl was staring at her. She froze. The girls fingers rose slowly, pointing at her. An awed expression on her face. She took in a deep breath.

"GHOST!!!" She screamed. Katsumi blinked and looked around.

"Ah crap..." She bent down to the girl and picked her up.

"AHHH!! GHOST!!" Katsumi screamed. The girl stopped screaming.

"I'm not a ghost!"

"I'm not either." She set her down. Katsumi patted her head. She smiled. The little girl stared at her.

"Your eyes are weird..."

"Your father likes looking at porn!" She said sweetly. The little girl tilted her head to the side.

"What's porn?"

"Go ask daddy!" She smiled. The little girl nodded and ran out of the room.

"Daddy! I has a question!!"

"Not now, sweety! Daddy's busy!" Katsumi rolled her eyes and sat on the stairs in front of her. She waited patiently, listening to what she could hear of the conversation.

"Daddy, I have a really important question."

"What is it?? I can't talk much now, sweety, daddy's very busy! Dammit! This is horrible!"

"Daddy, what's porn?" There was a crash.

"What!?" The little girl laughed.

"Daddy fell!"

"Who told you about that word?? That's a bad word, sweety!"

"But what's it mean, daddy?"

"Nothing! Nothing!! Who told you about that?"

"A ghost lady who said you liked 'porn'." There was silence. Katsumi sighed and looked at the clock in the other room.

"Where... is this ghost lady?"

"She's by da door! She looks really cool!" She heard thumping footsteps grow nearer to her location. A man with combed black hair came into view. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. A pair of rectangular glass on his head.

"Where's this ghost lady, sweety?" He looked behind him, to his daughter.

"Yo," Katsumi muttered. He jumped and swiveled his head around. He froze. His eyes staring at her. Her eyes were half closed, bored.

"You should see your face."

"K... Katsumi!? Oh my god! Katsumi!" He exclaimed, throwing up his hands. A huge grin spread across his face. She winked.

"So... you like hacking, do ya?" His happy expression froze. She stood up and knelt in front of his daughter.

"Sweety, go to your room for a bit, 'k? Daddy and I are going to catch up on old times. I'm an old friend. Alright?" She nodded and ran upstairs. Katsumi stood up and stretched.

"You also like Kira now, neh?" She examined him.

"What's with the business square attire?" She asked. Uruki blinked and scratched the back of his neck.

"Katsumi... that couldn't have been your computer, could it? I swear it wasn't..."

"Uruki, you're pitiful. You hacked into a special persons computer! By the way, like the virus?" She smirked. Uruki gulped.

"I think it's destroying my computer..."

"That's what it's supposed to do." She walked out and started looking around for his computer room. Uruki stumbled after her.

"But, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in years! How is everything?"

"God you're nosy..." She found his computer room and went in. Three computers were set up, all blinking red.

"Eck... you used old computers for a brand-spanking new system?" Uruki shut the door behind him.

"Katsumi, how did you... reverse my hack?" He asked.

"And... well, this seems weird... how the hell do you know the code to L's computer?" He asked. Katsumi sat at his desk and fiddled around with the mouse.

"It's not L's computer, smarty. If it was, your computer would've just crashed right when you reached the firewall. I designed it."

"So, it wasn't L's computer?" He muttered. He let out a soft curse.

"Who's was it?"

"Some idiot posing as L." Her eyes swirved to Uruki.

"And why do you know about L, anyways? Why are you trying to hack into his system?"

"Well... I was paid-"

"Oh! God! Uruki, paid?? You sunk that low?"

"I have a family to provide for, here!" He snapped.

"Yea, I noticed. I'll be nice, family man, and undo the virus." She clicked on a file and brought up a code box. She typed in a series of numbers and letters and pressed enter.

"Done." The screens immediately stopped blinking red and went back to normal.

"Katsumi... only the master can amaze the student!" He chuckled. Katsumi shrugged.

"I do what I can. So... who paid ya?"

"Uh... Demegawa-"

"Oh! Demegawa! The fatass who looks like he's going to have a heart attack at any second! Good for you! I guess that means you like Kira, eh?" She took out a cigerrette and lite it.

"When did you start smoking inside?" He asked. She stared at him and smirked.

"Ever have one of those days where the world pisses on ya?"

"Yeah."

"That's when."

"Huh... Uh... Well, speaking of which... seeing as how it's been so long, have you found a little special someone like I have?" She froze, the cigerrette centimeters from her lips. Uruki felt the tension. He gulped.

"Uh, but if it bothers you, it's ok..." She stood up, dark look in her eyes. Katsumi sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Love dies hard, doesn't it?" She whispered, walking past him. He lowered his gaze and grasped his arm.

"Katsumi, whenever you said that in the past, you either stomped on some guys heart or felt betrayed by someone close to you. What happened?" She tugged her arm out of his grasp.

"What happened? Something that eliminated all physical pain for me... watch..." She rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm, her pale skin open to the cool air. She held her cigerrette in her hand and brought it down hard on her skin.

"Katsumi! What the hell are you doing!?" Uruki watched the smoke come up from the burn. Katsumi didn't show any signs of pain. When it was put out, she tossed it on the floor. She pulled her sleeve back down and stared at him.

"Get the message?" He nodded, a pain look on his face.

"Never ask me that again. Understand?" He nodded again.

"Now, lightening the mood a bit... who's your lucky lady?"

"Oh... she's a worker for the supermarket up the street. A really lovely gal..." He murmured. Katsumi nodded.

"Aw... you didn't marry a brat like I thought you would! Congrats," She said. He smiled a bit.

"Yeah... Uh... Katsumi, I really want to know this... where were you? For... the years I didn't hear from you?" She was silent for a few moments.

"This and that." Uruki reluctantly accepted it, even though he knew it was a lie.

"Uruki, how strong is your faith in Kira?" She asked. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh! Well... it's not like I worship him or anything-"

"Bullshit. When I hacked into your system, there was a giant ass banner that exclaimed 'All hail Kira, Kira is God'. That sounds like fucking worshipping and Nazism!" Uruki sighed.

"What else can I do! I mean, Kira is killing people unlawfully, but he's protected my family and even saved my wife's life!" She scoffed.

"Saved her life... great! Of course that'd pull you over..."

"And Kira is making this world a better place! You understand, right?" She put an arm around his shoulder, smiling.

"Uruki, you don't know who Kira is, do you?" He shook his head.

"I'll give you a heads up... Kira has a god complex. And yet... there have been three different Kiras in the past.... what... ten years? They don't just die that easily. Kira is a cowardly idiot."

"How do you know! It's not like you know him personally!" He yelled. He slapped her arm off of his shoulder.

"Oh you have no idea... Uruki, I have seen what Kira does. I've seen his first killings. They were brutal. I've seen him compete with L, you know, the one after him? He did everything childishly. He only wanted to win. He didn't care about anyone, or the law, he just wanted to win. He's exactly like a little kid," She explained. Uruki had rage across his face.

"What happened to you, Katsumi?? You weren't like this before!"

"Yes. I was. I'm just that good of an actress." He made a move to protest, she grabbed his chin and took control.

"Uruki, the Katsumi you knew was half of me. That was cheery, oh so delightful me. Kira has made me who I am. You wanna know why? Because Kira kills love hard, taking into no consideration how his childish wishes to win affect others around him. I've been in the police force ever since the Kira investigation started."

"You were?"

"Yes. And let me tell you something, Uruki, Kira is a slimy bastard who only uses others to save his own skin." She released him and grabbed the doorknob, turning it to open; it was locked.

"The hell?"

"Katsumi, I realize where you were. You were grieving over this mystery lover of yours. This and that... such a lie. So you're working with the police to catch Kira, right?" She faced Uruki, anger starting to spark in her eyes. He slammed a hand next to her head. He leaned in close to her.

"A student can't surpass a teacher who goes against their beliefs. What the hell happened to you, Katsumi?" She elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him away.

"Don't try and intimidate me, Uruki!! You have no idea who you're dealing with here!" Uruki grunted and straightened up.

"Katsumi, I know you're alone now, I realize that, but catching someone who is making this world a better place is foolish." She gave him a swift kick to the face.

"Don't you dare say that to me!!" She yelled. He fell to his knees, rubbing his jaw.

"Damn... You know, a while back, you just up and left the shop. It went down the hole fast without you... But then you ignored my calls everyday, never answering me. Made me pretty pissed off. I kept wondering why you up and left..." Katsumi kicked the door open. He lurched forward and grabbed her arm.

"I want an answer! What were you doing all that time?"

"I was escaping this world!" She yelled, pushing him away. She headed for the front door. Uruki followed.

"Who are you running from Katsumi?" He asked. She stopped at the door, her hand on the knob. She sighed and glared at him over her shoulder.

"Don't hack into the current L's system again. Got it?" She left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katsumi spent the entire night grieving. The actions from the previous day had made her heart heavy. She held a portrait of L against her, sullen eyes staring off into space. The sun slowly peeked over the cityscape and spotted sunlight all over the room. She blinked as the sun blared in her eyes. With slow movements, Katsumi walked out of the room and to her bedroom. She set the portrait of L on her dresser and sat on the bed. A ghost like face was all she expressed. Her eyes were half closed with no emotion whatsoever. A tear slid down her cheek. Katsumi closed her eyes and let them flow without restraint.

* * *

A month passed. Katsumi had cooperated with both Near and Mello. Now the Death Note had a more active owner. Demegawa had recently died on television along with other 'Kira spokespersons'. Chaos filled the Task Force Headquarters. Light was speeding through the problems with no problem, knowing exactly what to do. Katsumi spent most of her time reviewing videos of when people on television died by Kira's power or carefully watching gatherings that were aired on television for Kira. She wanted to try and narrow down suspects. She knew that whoever was killing wasn't the original Kira. It was most likely a supporter. It was all helped by Near's investigation. He was currently narrowing down his own suspects of being the current, active kira. He had concluded that the newest spokesperson, Takeda, was being used as a messenger between the original Kira and the current Kira. Katsumi agreed to it. Her eyes scanned the small screens in front of her, quckly listening to each conversation between each Kira supporter, trying to see through the posers and those who actually believed. Her cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

_"Katsumi, I have an official suspect," _Near's voice calmly said. She could hear a single voice in the background. It was obvious that he had just recently decided who is was.

"Who?"

_"His name is Teru Mikami. A prosecutor and a very vivid supporter of Kira. He doesn't express it in his scheduale, he's sort of an office square; what you would call him."_

_"_Hmmm... ok... anything else?"

_"His office is just a few blocks away from where I am stationed at. He has been to a number of Kira conventions. Especially some interviews in which he vividly expressed his belief in Kira. I believe his hope in Kira is born from, oh say, something that dealt with the past like him wishing for someone who was an obvious criminal to die and they actually died."_

"That's pretty cool... so why do I care about it?"

_"Mainly because I was going to ask you to try and work inside of his office and perhaps win him over as a friend." _She sighed.

"I hate office work. Boo." Aizawa glanced at her.

"Who are you talking too?"

"Associate," She said bluntly. He gave her an unsure look. She exaggerated a shrug and turned away from him.

_"It will help catch Kira much faster, Katsumi. And you might be able to humiliate him." _She paused. Her judgement was instantly clouded by Near's words.

"That... Tch... Don't fiddle with words." She glanced at Light, her hateful emotions building up.

"Ugh... fine... but when?" She muttered.

_"Well, I have a resume and fake name set up already for you. I was hoping maybe... tomorrow..."_

_"_Screw that name, I'm keeping mine. Just send me more info... yeah? Bye..." She hung up. Light glanced at her quickly and went back to his work.

"So what was that about, Katsumi?" He asked.

"Talking with an associate. He wanted me to do some paper work for him, but I just hate paper work..." She explained with a hint of hate. He nodded.

"Hey, Katsumi, have you noticed that now, after you sort of analyze the types of people Kira kills, that he's focusing on the same people as the first Kira did? I mean, the Kira before this one killed anyone who did any type of criminal act, almost as if he just went to some criminal files and just wrote down the names, not even caring if they were sorry or if it was in self defense." Katsumi scoffed.

"This Kira is just smarter than the last Kira. And more forgiving, dare I say. If all the Kiras were really all working together, they would try to 'act' like each other."

"Act? What do you mean act?"

"Well for one, so far, all the Kira's have some sort of personality just from the killings they did. The most recent one before now was idiotic and killed any criminals no matter what. The one before that was a bit showy and announced his killings. And the first one... well he was just childish. His first killings were an experiment, like L said..." She trailed off for a moment. "And... and whenever the police challenged him, he would provided a little scene that made everyone go in awe. He didn't like to lose. Therefore, very, very childish and selfish. But his judgements were like the current Kiras. He didn't kill those who were sencerely sorry or did crimes because they were forced to. It's almost like the current Kira is a clone of the last Kira... maybe those two are in contact with each other..." She said. Light's eyes flickered from Katsumi to his screen.

"Now... that you think about it, you're right. It is like the current Kira is a clone of the original. It's almost creepy. But I doubt they're talking to each other. I mean, the first Kira should have been long gone, right?"

"Just because we've had so many Kira's, doesn't mean the original still isn't out there and working. He could be pulling strings, for all I know," Katsumi remarked. Light gulped and nodded.

"I see..." A hint of anger was in his eyes. Katsumi smirked to herself in silence.

* * *

Katsumi stood behind Near. The cameras were focused on Mikami's home. Givanni was sitting in a car outside, waiting. Near fiddled with a piece of his hair and slowly put together, piece by piece, a lego tower. She was disguised as a regular office worker. Her hair was combed out and trimmed a little. Rectangular glasses sat on her nose. A female office suit was her dress. She seemed displeased with it.

"Well Katsumi, I'm certain you know your routine by now. After all, you did an amazing job with investigating Higuchi this way. Just act like normal. But you don't need to plant cameras or anything in his office. Just keep an eye on his and try to become a friend." She sighed.

"Of course. I don't know how you know all this... I bet L really trusted you as a backup." He hesitated in putting a piece of lego on his tower, then slowly fitted it.

"Yes... he said if Mello pulled his little... emotional act, he would trust me to do the majority of the work and try to persuade Mello to act with me, yet not with me." She chuckled.

"Sounds about right." Near pulled a book from under the pile of legos.

"I want you to take this, Katsumi. L entrusted it to me, although I think it was meant for you."

"How so?" She asked, trying to get a peek at the cover.

"I can't read a single word of it." He held it over his head. Katsumi gingerly took it and opened it. Her eyes scanned down the page.

"Computer code..." She murmured.

"Yes. Givanni managed to get a few words, but he couldn't translate everything."

"What did he get?"

"He managed to get 'L', 'N', 'K', Kira, read, and end. That's all." She closed the book and closed her eyes.

"You can go now, if you want, Katsumi," Near softly said. She nodded.

"Yes..." She held the book close to her and left. Near fiddled with a strand of his hair.

_I just hope she doesn't find something in there that will weaken her. If she reads that while investigating Mikami and he sees everything, she may be in danger. For all I know, her connections to L may interfere with her becoming 'friends' with Mikami. I just hope she'll be ok._

* * *

Katsumi pushed open the door to the office and walked in with dignity and confidence. The lobby was deserted, except a security, secretary, and stragglers getting to their offices. She walked towards the secretary and slapped a file down.

"I am Katsumi. I'm here to get moving on my work." She smiled at Katsumi and nodded.

"Yes, you're new, right? Your office is on the second floor. To the left of Mr. Mikami's office. It'll say were you are." Katsumi nodded and left her, heading for the elevator. She walked out and almost slammed into the back of Mikami. He was standing with a fellow businessman, exchanging files. She stumbled back, catching herself on the wall.

"Sorry, I apologize," Mikami said, turning to her and grabbing her arm, helping her stand.

"It... It's ok, I'm fine." She regained herself and walked past him, heading to her office. Mikami watched her go. Katsumi laid her files on the empty desk, save the computer, and began to unpack everything she managed to stuff into her small laptop bag. Piles of papers, a small notebook laptop, a bunch of pencils and pens, and her book. She began to sort everything. A knock came on the door.

"Yes?" She called. Mikami opened and came in.

"Oh, so you're my new neighbor." She nodded.

"Apparently so."

"I'm sorry for earlier, it was foolish of me to stand in front of the elevator like that. I was just caught up in a conversation."

"It's not a problem. I wasn't really watching either." He stood in front of her desk.

"I am Teru Mikami. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. Katsumi took it and shook it.

"Katsumi-" She paused, then concealed it in a cough.

"Katsumi Yoko." He bowed.

"Please to meet you. I see you're starting to unpack. It takes a while to get everything you really need in an office this large. Tell me, where did you work before this?"

"Well, a much smaller business. Down in Nagasaki." He nodded.

"Nagasaki... a good place, isn't it?"

"If only it was when I first started there. Now it's turning into a peace zone with all the current uproar and all..." She said.

_This should drag out his little interests in Kira. If it doesn't, what the hell am I doing?_

"Current uproar? Did something happen there or...? No, I should be thinking about now. It must be from that Kira." She nodded.

"Yes. Exactly it. I only transferred here because, according to my ex-boss, I was too good for Nagasaki." Mikami laughed.

"You will certainly be tested here. Even though many people are afraid of Kira, there are still those commiting crimes. Even small ones are difficult to deal with here." He explained. Katsumi sighed and sat down, running her fingers through her hair.

"So I heard. It's because of the paperwork, right?" He chuckled.

"That's correct. So... about this... Kira subject..." He sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"What do you think of him?" He asked, his eyes were serious, burrowing into hers, searching for the truth.

"Well... For Kira..." Her eyes drifted to the side, gazing into space.

"Honestly, I'm split between opinions. I mean, him... 'judging' these criminals is alright for the society... but it's just morals. I was raised in a way that deemed morals and... natural manners was above skill and everything else. I mean, with the recent announcement from... uh... Kiyomi Takeda, saying that people who don't help society by holding a job or something would be 'judged'. That seems a little extreme. Plus... killing convicts without a trial... it's just a bit too much for my tastes."

"What about those who were on death row? Or bound to prison for life? What about them?" Mikami's tone was serious. His eyes still pierceing into hers.

"Death row inmates or those who will most likely die in prison, I don't much. I'd just rather give those who are bound to die in prison at least some time before they die. Just a swift heart attack is cruel, they can't at least... repent or... try to rid their lives from regret. You know, just give them some time before it all goes away." Mikami nodded.

"I see your point there..."

"Why? Are you a big supporter of Kira, or something?" Her eyes stared intently into his, calm yet demanding.

"Well, I don't want to seem foolishly devoted, but... yes. I sort of... idolize him, in a way. I do support him. These criminals disappearing is making the world a better place. It's turning everyone well and pure again. This day in age, it's hard to find a murderer or a rapist. Now you may have a shoplifter or some petty criminal doing the most minor crime thinkable." He fiddled with his glasses and stared at her intently. A silent battle of judgement was underway. Each trying to find what they wanted in the other. Katsumi chuckled.

"That is a good arguement... and yet..." She leaned against her hand, smiling.

"I... have... moral codes!" She sang. He blinked, then let out a shot chuckle.

"If you just look past them, I'm pretty sure you'd find yourself supporting Kira like me." She closed her eyes.

"No. I wouldn't. At least... not... fully. I would still have hesitations. Besides... I don't know how long this 'kira' guy will last. If I become some devoted... worshipper and he somehow disappears, and then the world goes back to how it was before, I wouldn't know how I'd fare. I might as well become suicidel, neh?" Mikami cleared his throat.

"I doubt that. If you're a prosecutor, you've taken on a lot of stress..." She blinked and smirked.

"True." He took a swift glance at his watch.

"I must return to work. I you wish, we can continue this at lunch." She nodded.

"Certainly." Mikami nodded and left. Katsumi quickly took out her cell phone and called Near.

_"Yes?"_

"Mikami is definately a believer of Kira."

_"That should be obvious..."_

"Oh, so now you don't want information confirmed, Near? Look, I just had a conversation with him, and he's already trying to pull me over to become a worshipper of Kira. So he's really involved in it."

_"No offense, Katsumi, but I kind of don't need this info-"_

"And he is a stubborn little man, just like first Kira. But we are continueing our conversation at lunch. So I'll fill you in on the details later."

_"Alright... I didn't need to information, but I am impressed you are already talking to him like a friend in just a few hours on being there."_

"Correction, forty minutes." Near chuckled.

_"Yes, yes..." _She hung up and hid her phone away. Katsumi adjusted her cosplay glasses and typed away on the computer, investigating rather than do office work.

* * *

The coins plunked into the machine one at a time. A small bottle of water rolled out of the machine. Katsumi picked it up and twisted it open. Mikami stood behind her in silence. His own lunch in hand.

"Hello again, Katsumi." She turned her head and peered at him.

"Hey." She took a gulp of water and resealed the bottle. She smiled at him kindly.

"So?" He chuckled.

"I don't eat lunch in the lunchroom, it's too crowded and too noisy. Is the roof alright?" Katsumi nodded.

"Huh, didn't think we'd judge that room the same way: crowded and noisy." He chuckled lightly and held the door open for her to go through.

"Anyway, about our earlier conversation... oh... where were we anyway? I forget," He said, smiling. Katsumi smirked.

"Well, if I remember, it was something about Kira. Oh, and how I was sitting on the fence with this issue." Mikami smiled.

"Ah yes, I remember now." They reached the roof level. Again, Mikami held the door open for Katsumi. She walked through and found a spot against the fence. She sat down on the bench, leaving room for Mikami. He sat beside her and opened his own lunch. Katsumi munched on a Onigiri.

"So, is there any way I could possibly change your views on Kira?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Don't think so, Mikami. I am more of a person who is neutral on big issues like this."

"Really? So... if you were in charge of say, a case that could decide the fate of the judicial system, would you remain neutral?" Katsumi frowned.

"Depends on how it changes the system."

"Well, say you were in charge of defending the side of the case that would change it for the worst. What would you do?"

"I would try to do my job... but I'd do it horribly." Mikami took a sip a coffee.

"Horribly? Isn't that against some moral you have?"

"No. It's not. It's a personal decision. So are you saying that me sitting on the fence is like defending the wrong side of a case?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Not sitting on the fence, just being one of those who opposes Kira with all their body, heart, and soul. I understand people oppose them because they're afraid, but for others, they are wrong." Katsumi took a sip of water. She contemplated what every word coming out of Mikami's mouth meant and thought up the best answers she could.

"Hmm... interesting point..." Mikami nodded and took a bite out of a piece of cheese.

"Katsumi, I would like to make it a little clearer as of why so many people in the world accept Kira now. Of course, I'm certain you've already thought of it."

"Go ahead. I'd like to hear it in your words," She said. Mikami cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. Katsumi said, listening intently.

"Many people believe that they were saved by Kira. Mainly because someone bad that caused them Hell was killed by mysterious circumstances. That's probably the most common."

"Most common? So... did that happen to you, Mikami?" She asked innocently, taking a sip of water. Mikami hesitated to answer. But the look in his eyes was all Katsumi needed.

"Well..." He paused, trying to find the words for it.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a question..." Katsumi said, waving it off. Mikami nodded, he continued.

"Anyways... the second most common reason is probably just someone to run to and hope that they'll kill anyone they desire. I guess that's caused by fear of becoming one of Kira's judged victims. No one can really help that, can they? I mean, fear will drive anyone to do just about anything." Katsumi coughed on her. She held a hand over her mouth, coughing roughly.

"Katsumi! Are you ok?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned from him.

"Yeah. Fine!" Under her hand was a smile. Her body shuddered with each cough. She managed to calm herself down and turn back to face Mikami.

"Uh... Mikami, can you excuse me for a minute?" She asked. He nodded. She left him and headed to the stairwell. She slowly closed the door, not taking her eyes off of him. She dialed a phone number.

_"Hello? Uruki speaking."_

"Uruki, how would you like to make two hundred thousand yen in one day?" She said. There was a pause.

_"Katsumi?! Why... why the hell are you calling me? I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore."_

"When did I say that? Now shush and listen, student of mine. There's someone I want you to hack into. I want you to hack into two computers. I'm certain you can do it."

_"Alright... just give me his name."_

_"_Teru Mikami. He's a prosecuter."

_"Yeah, I know him. My neighbor had him defending his son for a case once."_

"I want you to hack into his home computer and the one at work. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

_"Uh... sure... I'll get it done by the end of this week."_

_"_Two hundred thousand Yen for each computer. I want it done by the end of the day. Start with his home computer first. Do his work computer at around... six. Got it? Leave no trace of your exsistence." Uruki was silent on the other side of the line.

"Uruki."

_"Why are you so eager for this, Katsumi?"_

"Do you want more money for the job?"

_"No! No! I'll get it done... I'll call you when I'm done." _She hung up and stuffed the phone into her pocket. She walked back out to Mikami. He was done with his food and sipping on his coffee. She sat back down next to him.

"Sorry, I had to get something else to drink. I guess water isn't very friendly to me today!" She grinned. He chuckled.

"So, where were we? Oh, yes. I was done explaining to possible reasons... Um, Katsumi."

"Yes?"

"Didn't you have a time in your life when your life was threatened, and myteriously, the person threatening you died?" He asked. Katsumi sighed.

"No. Not threatening anyways..." She muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing... Well Mikami have you ever had that happen to you?" He blinked.

"To me...? Uh, well... when I was much younger, in high school... there were a group of bullies who were making everyone miserable. They were pretty notorious too. I believe they were a part of gang. Anyways, they always beat me up and all. Along with my classmates. One day while they were joy riding, they lost control of their car and were killed. And what was odd was that during that day, I wished that they would perish. I mean, I know it was childish to think that... but it would make the school more peaceful. And, as I thought it would, it did. Everyone was happier. Everything was much more peaceful," He explained.

"Oh, I see. So... you came around to believeing in Kira because a couple of crooks were killed and made an entire student body much happier?" He nodded. Katsumi rubbed her head.

"Ok... I see how you believe in Kira now. Honestly, Mikami, this was a pleasent conversation!" She smiled. He blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I haven't had an intellectual chat with anyone for a long time. I really enjoyed it! Even if it was over a touchy subject like Kira." He smiled.

"Yes. Same here. Katsumi, I hope this won't be the last chat we have." She nodded. Mikami glanced at his watch.

"Well, lunch is almost over. Say, before we part ways again..." He stared at her in the eye.

"Maybe we could have dinner tonight. Just to talk a little more as friends. What do you say?" Katsumi blinked.

"Tonight? Oh, sorry... I have plans with my friends. But, tomorrow night is just fine," She said. Mikami nodded.

"Sure. I'll tell you what time I'll pick you up tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katsumi ran her finger down the small frame of L she had. Near was on the phone with her, trying to drill into her head what he wanted her to try and find out from Mikami when they went to have dinner the next night. Her mind was drifting off into space, barely even paying attention to what Near was saying. Just last night, Uruki had called her and told her he had copied most everything for Mikami's computer. It was all on a few disks he made. Katsumi told him to mail them to her pronto. All she wanted was to get this Kira case over with as quickly as possible. She let out a sigh, feeling a small bit of lonliness of not having L around; let alone him ranting on her for putting herself so close to the suspected Kira person. Near heard her and stopped talking. She blinked.

"Hello? Oh... he hung up..." She started to take the phone away from her ear.

"_I'm still here, Katsumi!" _He said with a bit of poisen.

"Sorry. So are you done nagging, mother?" She muttered. She lightly ran her fingers down the picture of L one last time and left it, sadness in her eyes. She headed to the closet, where her usual business attire was; hanging in the back. She took it down and began to undress.

_"Katsumi, I know you're very sensitive to this case and all, but if you keep drifting off and exposing yourself like the incident of where you found your old employee..." _Near waited for a response. He got a good one. Katsumi stuffed the phone to her ear.

"Were you stalking me? Why the hell were you stalking me!?" She snapped. Near chuckled on the other end of the line. It was enough to annoy Katsumi to her wits end.

"Well!?"

_"Oh... I did put a trace on Light Yagami's computer, and he did recieve a nasty hacker... I only presumed you would be handling from your computer as to settle their bickering over at the 'investigation' headquarters. So... I put a trace on your computer and then traced from your computer to the computer you then hacked into... so forth. And so forth. The rest was done by satellite." _Katsumi growled, slipping her dress shirt on. She hated when Near traced her from her own computer. It wasn't hacking, yet it was a way to go from one computer to another. Worst of all, it didn't let the 'victim' know that they are being traced.

"I'm going to sue your little butt. I told you I hate it when you do stuff like that through my computer! Especially if it's personal business!"

_"But going over to see him was a bit extreme, don't you think?" _Katsumi shrugged the phone on her shoulder and proceeded to put on her suit skirt.

"Nah. He was curious as of how I was anyways. Better than him just seeing me somewhere when I'm working on the case and him reveal who the hell I am."

_"I'm pretty certain he's usually cooped up in his home office or work office. He does work at a really strict business. As a computer technician. Plus, with hacker-for-hire on top of it, he must be extremely busy."_

"Oh, that's a real worry... you do realize he has a wife and kid. He must have time to go out with them at least once a week. I mean, his kid really was upfront with him. And his wifey is working as well. So he must see it right to take them out every now and then to have some fun." She finished putting on her suit and started to the mirror, arranging her hair so it looked like it did that day before.

_"Every now and then isn't that bad, Katsumi. Plus, he wouldn't be able to tell who you were with the current disguise you have on now."_

"Ha! You'd be surprised. Uruki had the eyes of an eagle. He could identify a computer chip, what type it was anyways, right down to the cereal number just from a few feet away. And that requires a microscope or some sort of magnifier of the eye." She slipped on her glasses and looked around for the bag she took with her to work. She looked under the bed and saw it. She reached for it, stretching her arm out until her shoulder popped.

_"Well... anyways... just try to focus on not being suspicious at the workplace, alright?" _Katsumi grabbed her bag and pulled it out, rubbing her shoulder as well.

"Yes, Near. I understand, mother dearest," She said.

_"Stop calling me 'mother'. It's annoying."_

"Stop making it easy for me to call you mother dearest. You wouldn't believe how close to a headache I am right now." Near sighed and let out a small chuckle.

_"I expect a good report." _He hung up. Katsumi slipped the phone into her bag and proceeded to the door. She slipped on her heels and headed out to her car. She traded it in the other day, after Mikami asked her to casual dinner, for a simple, tan car. It displeased her a lot. She was used to either a motorcycle or a flashy, and dangerous, car. This made her look like a business suit.

_I guess that's what I'm going for anyways... gez... I don't get how people can stand dress codes. Their uncomfortable! _She opened the door and hopped into her car. She decided to ease her mind a bit in her new, and very stale, car. She turned the radio onto a channel she memorized and usually listened to. She grinned as the vocals rang throughout the car.

"Thank you, Versailles..." She hummed. She pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The guard stared at her as she pulled up to the ticket window. She rolled down the window, the music blaring now screaming vocals, and handed her identification to the guard. He took it and cautiously peered at her. She seemed just like any other business square, it confused, almost scared him, how she was listening to music like this. He handed it back and let her through. Katsumi parked in a far off spot, and turned off the music. Her discontent returning. She locked the car and headed to the building. It was still early morning, so the sun was just barely able to throw its rays above the city buildings. She headed up the stairs, not wanting to be surrounded by old, business squares. She arrived at her floor and headed through the door, just barely stopping herself before she ran into Mikami. He stopped, also stunned at her sudden appearance. They stood still, staring at each other.

"Oh. Well! This is the second time we start days off like this!" Katsumi smiled. He smiled as well.

"So it seems. Perhaps I should keep my eyes a bit more open." She chuckled. Mikami waved to let Katsumi through. She walked past him.

"Mikami, I've been wondering about the whole dinner thing, and I'm still sorry for not being able to go last night." He nodded.

"It's fine. Quite understandable," He said kindly.

"Well, I'm still wondering on as of where you were thinking of going. I mean... I don't want to under dress or over dress."

"I understand. I'll give you a hint as of what to wear. Hmm..." He was silent in thought. Katsumi waited for him to speak; nearing her own office.

"Alright... Do you know the classic black dress?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I suggest something longer and also more flowing." Katsumi nodded.

"Oh, so it's pretty fancy, huh?" Mikami chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She arrived at her office and opened the door. Everything was the same as it was before. Mikami stood at the doorway. Katsumi walked in and settled her bag on her desk.

"Katsumi, I have to warn you, today is a busy day." He had a smiled on his face.

"Why do you say that?" She peered at him with curiousity.

"Today is the day when the head of our branch goes around and gives us a few fake cases we have to work out on paper. I warn you, mainly because you've just started. But, he is very merciless." Katsumi smiled and nodded.

"I'll be able to handle it." Mikami nodded and left. Katsumi's smile vanished. She reached for her laptop and began to pull up files. She reached into her bag for a cord and plugged the computer into the companies telephone line. Through that, she managed to find the files leading to all the company computer. She found the head of the branch companies computer and clicked on it. She was careful not to make it obvious she was hacking into the computer. She made sure not to make her presence seem like spyware or a virus. She navigated through his files and found reports that were obviously fakes. She read through a few of them quickly and smirked.

"This is it? Such challenging paper is this? Haha! This'll be one easy afternoon..." She exited out of the computer and got out of the system quickly. She shut down her laptop and put it away. She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. Her entire office was still and silent. The humming of the air-conditioning unit was all she could hear. She closed her eyes. Katsumi filled her mind with L's face. She missed him so much. Emotions of sadness overflowed inside of her. Her mind drifted back and forth between pleasent memories she had with L. Their first meeting, their first time outside together, their time as friends, their first kiss and then...

Katsumi felt a tear slip from her eyes. She wanted L back so badly. It was a heavy burden she had to take, accepting that L had died by Kira's hand. When he died, she could barely stop herself from screaming in agony. She could barely stop herself from ending her life in misery. There were only two things she clung to that kept her going: L would never want her to kill herself and Kira had to be caught. She felt her heart being pulled by sadness. Thinking of L was too much for her.

_God, this is horrible... If I keep... If it keeps up like this... jesus, I don't know what I'll do... It's getting out of control! _

"Katsumi!" A rough voice yelled, snapping her out of her daze. Her 'boss' stood in the doorway, balding, overweight and wearing pants that were three sizes too small.

"Sorry! Daydreaming. Won't happen again." He grunted and threw down a stack of papers.

"That's what I want turned into me by the end of the week. No exceptions. Got it?" He snapped. She nodded, flipping through the papers. He stared at her, his unevenly shaven face was bugging her to no ends.

"Something's wrong here. From what I hear, you aren't one to daydream. Is there something going on?" He questioned.

"Nope! Nothing at all! .... Sir!" She said with a grin. Mikami peered through the doorway, then quickly disappeared when their boss turned to leave. Katsumi made a few faces at his back. Mikami peeked in at one of them and let out a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and quickly read through the paperwork.

"Well, Katsumi, you took that well."

"Paperwork is my forte." She clicked a pen and started to write. Mikami shook his head and disappeared in his own office.

* * *

She roughly shoved the paperwork into the box of her boss. He was sitting behind his desk, stunned. He didn't expect anyone to finish so quickly. She smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"Sir, since I don't really have anything else to do today, may I go home? I mean, I did finish the paperwork." He grabbed it from the box and flipped through it. He eyed her suspiciously. Katsumi stood erect, keeping her business like aura strong. He grunted.

"Alright... Go ahead, since you finished all of your work early." She bowed and left. She went into Mikami's office, he was typing away on his computer, his glasses lite up with the screen.

"Mikami-san," She said, getting his attention. He peered up at her.

"Ah, Katsumi. Um... are you finished with that paperwork?" She nodded, smiling proudly. He was surprised.

"Wow, I'm impressed... I usually don't get it finished until the end of the week." She sat down across from him, sighing.

"But it was pretty tireing, I mean, half of the things on there weren't very realistic. Pretty made up just to make someone really mess up." Mikami chuckled. His eyes flickered from Katsumi to his computer.

"So, well, just as a question, are you still going to dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course. I don't go back on my promises. Nothing too fancy, I know. Oh, I didn't give you my address, did I?" He chuckled.

"It's alright, I looked it up in the company directory. The time is still for six, remember." Katsumi nodded. She gazed out the window. Her eyes scanning the windows across from the office.

"In all honesty, Mikami, I'm just looking forward to escaping the work... enviornment. It always makes me tense up. I hate it... But... occasionally..." She grinned at Mikami.

"There's someone who isn't a cause of stress!" She said sweetly. Mikami laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I'm happy I'm one of those people. So, are you leaving early?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do have to talk to me about something?" She asked. He shook his head. He quickly reached for a stack of papers and continued to work.

"Nothing important. Go ahead on home. It is, I think, around four. I'm certain you'll want time to get ready." He smiled. Katsumi smirked and chuckled.

"Oh yes, us women love to take our sweet time." She stood and headed for the door.

"Well, six you have to pick me up at. You know my address. I look forward to the evening!" Katsumi said as she left.

* * *

Katsumi was busily scanning the files that Uruki had sent her on the disks. Her computer was hard at work downloading everything as she was flipping through them. Each screen had at least five boxes in them, filled with computer code and lists of information Mikami kept on his own computers. She was already dressed. Her hair was flowing; her natural black hair went just to her shoulders. Her dress was black with sleeves that clung up until the elbow and drooped down about five inches. It ended at her knees, loosely flowing. Her lipstick was a dark purple, complimenting her dark purple eye shadow. She didn't realize that it was nearing six o'clock quickly. Her heels were sitting by the door, untouched.

"This is completely useless..." She muttered. All it was so far were files of paperwork he did. None of the computer codes she had been scanning through had any hint in Kira in any way. As far as she could tell, Near was right about Mikami being a schedualed man. Everything the same every day and every night. Her thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell ringing. She jumped to her feet and hurridly turned off her computers, closing each screen she had up. She ran to the door and slipped on her heels, strapping them on in a hurry. She reached for the purse she had on the counter and jumped to her feet. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door. Mikami stood with a calm look on his face, still in a tuxedo, as always. She smiled, a strand of hair falling to her face. Mikami smirked. She blew the piece of hair out of her face and stepped out.

"Shall we?" He said, waving his hand. She nodded and followed at his side as they headed out. Mikami had a neat black mercedes parked in front of the building. He held the door open for her and went to his drivers seat. They began their journey.

"I have to say, Katsumi, you do look quite nice tonight," He said. She smiled.

"Thank you. You look charming as well," She said polietly.

_You know, if I think about it, I think I am actually becoming friends with Mikami. How did I become so stupid!! _She thought. Katsumi gazed out the window at the traffic zipping by. They pulled into the parking lot that lead to the resturant. Mikami and Katsumi got out and went in together. The service was fast. It was obvious he had made a reservation before hand. As they sat down, Katsumi couldn't help but notice that they were at a candlelight table near the window and in the corner. After they made some quick orders, Mikami went to business in talking to Katsumi.

"I realize that you're a fast worker at the office, but I must say, that paperwork is exceptionally hard. I really didn't expect anyone to be finished with it on the first day it was handed out. Were you, by any chance, fimiliar with the case you were given?"

"Not at all." Mikami seemed surprised he chuckled and fiddled with his glasses.

"Then, did you, I don't want to be rude, 'cheat' in any way?" He eyed her. She giggled.

"No. Cheating isn't what I do. Uncleanly way of doing work. Why, are you jealous?" She taunted playfully. Mikami smiled.

"What if I am?" Katsumi closed her eyes, trying to hide her laughter by putting a hand over her mouth. The waiter came with their orders along with a bottle of wine. He filled the two glasses and set them in the middle of the table.

"So Katsumi, I have to wonder, where did you go with your friends last night?" He gingerly picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"Well, it was a girls night out. I rarely really do things like that. I'm usually buried in work... We just, you know, karaoke and cruised around town, that's all." She reached for her wine glass, her sleeve slipping down her arm. Mikami saw something that grabbed his attention. He set his glass down and grabbed her wrist. Katsumi was shocked.

"Mikami?"

"What is this on your wrist?" He asked, examing a burn. Katsumi's eyes widened.

_Crap, I forgot all about that! Dammit._

"Oh... Um... it... it was just a little accident..." She tried to pull her hand away, he had it tight in his grasp.

"An accident? I doubt that, Katsumi..." His eyes flashed up to hers. She felt like an animal being cornered. She remembered eyes like his from when L would get protective over her.

"It's pretty deep... when did this happen?" He asked, demanding an answer.

"Uh... well... my... my friend smokes so, uh... she... dropped a ciggerette on me. It's no problem though! Healed up pretty fast-"

"Stop lying," He said. His voice was demanding and stern; accepting no bullshit. Katsumi finally got her wrist back. She held it to her, rubbing the old burn.

"If it dropped on your wrist, it wouldn't be that deep. Katsumi, I've seen cigerrette burns that were _self inflicted _before. I deal with abuse cases all the time. What happened?" His eyes were fixed on hers. She glanced down at the burn again and closed her eyes.

"Were you trying to deal with something? Katsumi, you can tell me. I'm a trustworthy friend," He said. His voicie was very businesslike but still had hints of concern in it. She casted her eyes to the floor and decided to tell.

"Mikami... this is a very painful... memory... that I just can't get rid of..." He listened closely, knowing it was important to her.

"Yes?"

"I... I lost someone... very dear to me... and... they were... much more than a friend or a mother or a father... they were... so much more..." She explained, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I just keep remembering them and their death. It gets too painful sometimes. I just... I just needed a way to escape that pain... even if it was just for a second!" She whispered, tears falling to her lap. Mikami relaxed a bit, a sad expression on his face.

"What happened to him? Was he killed?" Katsumi bit her lip.

"Mikami... you remember... how I told you I was on the fence about Kira?" She said. He nodded, still listening.

"This is the reason why..."

"What?"

"If Kira only killed bad people, then he wouldn't have died. He wasn't a criminal, he hunted criminals for justice, to protect the people. I know all he did, I worked right beside him. And... he was killed! He was killed by Kira!" Mikami put a hand out, then rested it on the table.

"How could... you know it was Kira, I mean-"

"Because he died of a heart attack, Mikami. That's how Kira originally killed his victims... that bastard... he only killed him because... he was so close to catching him... Kira..." She shivered with anger.

"Kira didn't think about who he was affecting... He didn't think about the people around him!" She said darkly. Mikami stared in shock at Katsumi. Thoughts came flooding into his head. Now he was doubting whether or not he was doing the right thing. Then his old thoughts came back.

_That wasn't me then, that was someone else. I don't do anything like that. I make sure the people I judge deserve to be killed. I'm certain that... whichever Kira before me was... was less sane than me. I know he was. God is the real Kira. I am his messenger. _He stood up and lightly touched her shoulder. She flinched a bit andl lightly wiped away her tears.

"Let's go," He said softly. She stood up and followed him out. He held the door open for her to his car and climbed into the drivers seat. They didn't say a single thing to each other during their drive to Katsumi's apartment. When they arrived, Katsumi got out in silence, keeping her arms pinned around herself. Mikami got out after her and draped his coat around her shoulders. Katsumi let him escort her to her own apartment, both still silent as they went up the elevator and to the floor she lived on. They reached her door. Mikami stopped her before she went in. He put his arms around her and stood in silence. Katsumi closed her eyes, tears flowing from them. It was the first time someone had comforted her during her depression in thinking of L.

"Katsumi... I'm sorry... for your lose... and I'm sorry for hurting you..." He murmured. Katsumi felt her sadness slowly fade away. Numbness came into her heart and spread throughout her body. Mikami stroked her hair slowly, trying to sooth her. With a fluent motion, Mikami rested his lips against hers. She froze solid. She wanted to push him away, but his attitude and his eyes, they all reminded her of L too much. If she pushed him away, she felt she would be pushing L away.

_Just... let it go... Mikami will finish... _Sure enough, Mikami finished his kiss and put his forehead against hers.

"If you ever need someone to go to... I'll be here for you, Katsumi..." He whispered. He opened her door and watched her go inside. She slowly closed the door, Mikami still watched her with kind eyes at the door closed on him. Katsumi sank agains the door, tears finally escaping from her eyes and streaming from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body, her fingers brushing against Mikami's jacket. She took in a quick breath and stood up. She still had his jacket. She opened the door and looked around. Mikami was gone. She ran back into her apartment and looked out of her window frantically. Mikami's car was pulling out of the parking lot. She lowered her eyes and lightly set it on the bureau behind her. She sat on her bed and lowered her head.

_God, what's happening? Could... Mikami be replacing L? No...! I only... I only want L! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katsumi leaned against the brick wall of the allyway. It had been cleared out by herself; making sure no pests were around to bother her with her meeting. It was the middle of the night; the dinner with Mikami was over a week ago. She took in a breath from her cigerrette and released a breath of smoke. Two dark figures entered the allyway. She set the cigerette in her mouth and put her hands into her pockets, standing up and facing them.

"It's been a long time Katsumi." Mello pulled down his hood. She nodded. Matt was next to him. They both seemed uneasy. She handed over a package to them. Matt took it from her.

"I really have to say this is... a bit embarassing for me, Katsumi... I usually never try to reach around for help. I couldn't even get help on the black market," Mello said, watching Matt open the package and taking out a thin black hard-drive. A single button was on it. Katsumi spat out her cigerette.

"It's not a problem Mello... You and me are after the same person."

"Yes but our reasons are completely different," Matt added. Katsumi pulled out a few papers.

"Here're the instructions. I have to say, Mello, you stooping so low for information to want to hack into Near's network is a surprise..." Katsumi said softly.

"What can I say? I can't get very much info when I've been in hiding for how long. It shames me to no extent though... Although I wouldn't feel so ashamed if you got me hardware to hack into the current L's system." Katsumi chuckled.

"You'll find a big surprise if you do that. Besides, if I provided you with that kind of genius, I'd be suspected first hand because I made his system. It's a one of a kind. No one can hack it except me. So... how is your battle wound, Mello?" She asked casually. He smirked and touched it with his gloved hand.

"I find it quite attractive, Katsumi." Matt eyed a car hovering in front of them. He lightly nudged Mello. He nodded.

"Well... I hope you can make a nice distraction really fast, Katsumi... lately the mafia have been tracking me to try and get revenge for what happened back then," Mello said, smirking. Katsumi grinned.

"Sure. I'll give 'em a distraction..." She waved Mello and Matt off, turning and walking to the hovering car. It was about to move when she hopped onto the hood, posing and making sure the skirt she was wearing was slipping up her bare theigh. She smiled.

"Hey! What's up, mister! What to have a little fun?" She sang. The men inside start cussing and yelling. During this time, Matt and Mello were long gone. She giggled and kicked the window, sending her heel in it; it barely held her foot from breaking all the way through.

"You pervs! Looking up my skirt and trying to run me over too! Hmph!" She pulled her foot back, bringing some pieces of glass and leapt off the car, lightly skipped into her apartment building. Katsumi calmly got into the elevator and leaned against the wall.

"Now... I just have to make sure that hardware will give me communication to Near. Shouldn't be too hard. Then... Mikami... he's been real busy ever since Takeda came into play. Same with Light. Tch... what a manwhore..." Katsumi took out her cell phone. She contemplated on whether or not to call someone. The elevator dinged; signalling she reached her floor. She slipped the phone away and headed out. She reached her door and found it open. Katsumi's eyes narrowed. She slowly opened it, listening for breathing or anything moving inside. She slipped in, her eyes flickering around her apartment. Nothing seemed to have moved during the period she was out of it. She crept in slowly, peeking her head in the living room and checking behind the sofa and chairs for anyone. She headed to her bedroom. Her movements were slow; her arms were held at her waist; ready to attack if she had to. The door was opened slightly to show her bed. Katsumi stood in front of the door, letting her eyes and ears check for anyone. Someone behind her moved; catching attention. She turned around, her arm catching them in the chest and hitting them back. She delivered a quick kick to their gut; throwing them up against the wall. She held her arm at their neck, grasping their shirt tight and holding her fist to her ear. She paused. Mikami was in her grasp.

"Uh... Mikami," She said in surprise. He stared at her, panting.

"Who..." He paused.

"Katsumi?" She blinked. She released him, lowering her attack stance.

"Yeah... what're you doing here?" He stared at her outfit in surprise. She looked down at herself and yelp.

"Oh! Uh! I can explain this!"

"I didn't think you dressed like this... I mean, you didn't seem like the type."

"Uh, well... there... um... it's a little bit of a hobby for me... I guess..." She muttered.

"Well anyways, what're you doing here?" She said suddenly. Mikami had a bit of guilt on his face.

"Actually, I came up here and the door was unlocked so... I just came in. I thought you were already in here, but I guess I was wrong. I was hoping we could just have a bit of a talk." Katsumi chuckled nervously.

"Maybe I should change out of this..." Mikami smiled.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't really mind it." She smirked and lead him to the living room.

"Anything to drink?" She asked. Mikami shook his head.

"No, thank you. After that kick I don't think I could stomach anything!" He laughed. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that..." They sat across from each other in seperate chairs.

"So... what did you want to talk about? Especially this late at night?" Katsumi asked politely.

"Well, I honestly forgot what to talk about... Oh! I you know about Miss Takeda being the Kira spokes woman right?" Katsumi nodded. "I've been hired as a bit of a lawyer for her and her guards just in case something should happen to her or one of them. I was hoping you could assist me in this. I mean, I'm handling six people at the same time," He explained.

"Well sure. I'd be happy to help. Of course you won't get my full working skills out of it... I'm sure you already know the reason why."

"Yes... you're still not a full supporter of Kira, correct?" Katsumi nodded. Mikami sighed. His eyes wandered the room.

"You have a really nice apartment. How could you afford to uphold this sort of investment?" He asked, curious.

"Oh! Well..." She thought of a good lie to tell him.

"My family is on the wealthy side so, naturally, my account was already padded up nicely with finance," She said. Mikami saw the one portrait of L on the counter behind the sofa. He stood up and went to it. He held it up. Katsumi stiffened.

"Who is this?" He asked, again, curious. Katsumi eyes drifted to the floor, she didn't give an answer. Mikami looked over at her.

"Oh... I see..." He set the frame back down.

"Would he happen to be the precious person you lost?" Katsumi nodded.

"Yes... It was... very wrong..." She murmured. Mikami regretted being curious about the picture. He sat back down.

"He looked like a very interesting guy. What was his name?" He asked. Katsumi shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about this Mikami," She said sternly; her eyes staring into his. He was taken back a bit but understood.

"Alright, sorry Katsumi. I didn't realize it... honestly..." He said apologetically. Katsumi was still, the aura around her was remorseful, full of sadness. Mikami looked to her and rubbed the back of his head.

"I hate sad silences like this... I always faced it when anyone talked about my mother after she died." He looked to the closed window, only a crack of light from the rising sun shone through it. The dark room, Katsumi's grief to even mentioning her past love; it was enough to make Mikami realize that the world was more extensive than he had thought. It touched him inside with a cold and cruel thorn.

"Please... leave, Mikami..." She said in a small, soft voice. He blinked and looked back to her in surprise.

"What?"

"Please... I need time alone..." She whispered. Mikami could sense the tears in her voice. He didn't move from his seat.

"I believe you've spent enough time alone, Katsumi." She tensed up a bit.

"Don't start arguing with me! Leave before I call the cops!" She snapped. Mikami stood and went to her.

"Katsumi."

"No!"

"Katsumi..." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She struggled and elbowed him, trying to escape. He closed his eyes and held tight. She whipped her head up and down, headbutting him over and over. A bit of blood ran down his chin, along with pieces of his glasses. She let out a cry and gave up. Her emotions were high, she couldn't withstand them any longer. She fell into his embrace and sobbed. Mikami let her bury her face into his chest; her tears fading into his shirt.

_What if Kira is possibly... wrong? Perhaps... perhaps I should investigate the effects of all the future judgements I do... Then Kira might get angry at me... But... Katsumi made me realize the pain all of it might have caused. Am I really making others suffer this much? Was her loved one one that I killed? I can only do so much!_

"Katsumi-"

"I couldn't do anything!" She cried suddenly. He froze, his eyes opened.

"I was... I was there! When he died! Oh god!" Her body shook with the streams of tears leaking from her eyes. Mikami was put into silence.

"He was fine... He was there and... and! He just collapsed! I was useless!" He felt regret in his heart. He lightly put a hand on her hair. Her sobbing didn't stop. Her sadness poured from her soul. It seemed like an eternity before she showed any signs of calming herself. Her sobs of grief turned to tears. Mikami hugged her tightly.

"It wasn't your fault... He..." He sighed.

"Katsumi, I can't think of anything to say. You witnessed his death first hand, in front of your eyes. I can't possibly comfort you. I've never experienced something as powerful as that. I really wish that it didn't happen to you. I'm certain that it was... unavoidable..." He felt uneasy saying the last word. Katsumi dug her fingers into his arms.

"No... It was completely unavoidable..." Her voice adapted the tone of rage. Her eyes were bright with a sad anger. She pulled away from him.

"I could have been avoided... if only we caught that god damn Kira sooner-!" She stopped. Mikami felt surprise leap into his heart. Katsumi's eyes went a bit wider. She had fumbled in her weakest time.

"Get out." She said suddenly. Mikami blinked.

"Katsumi...?"

"Now. Leave." She shoved him away. She went towards him and pushed him towards the door.

"Leave now."

"Katsumi, what did you mean by that?"

"I meant nothing! Get out!" She snapped. Her tears were still slowly running from her eyes. Mikami knew she slipped up. She said Kira, which meant she accused Kira. She told him much more than that. She also told him that her and her lover were hunting Kira. They were with the police then. Mikami stumbled a bit as he backed out the door.

"Katsumi why are you getting so aggressive over a simple bit of words?" He said loudly. Katsumi glared at him.

"You got to me when I was emotional. I told you... I wanted to be alone. Now leave." She slammed the door shut and locked it. Mikami narrowed his eyes and kept his gaze on the door.

_So... she suspects me of being Kira? Then that means she's investigating me. Her entire bio is fake, her coverup is fake. Her name certainly is Katsumi, but I don't know her last name. I never paid attention to it whenever I looked at her. Katsumi... she's trying to avenge the one she lost... Dammit... I'm confusing myself. I'm getting attatched to her, so now I'm being sympathetic. I have to get her name tomorrow. She's a threat. Her lover went against Kira, and she is going against Kira as well. I have to... it's the will of Kira... to make the order stay stable, I must get her name. _Mikami took slow steps to the elevator, he could feel in his heart the deep pull that was telling him to simply give it all up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katsumi slammed her head against the wall countlessly. A bright red mark had formed when she first began, now it was slowly turning into a bruise. She could feel tears running down her face. The pain caused nothing, it was her heart that caused the tears.

"How could I be so god damn stupid? Mikami is a fucking Kira suspect. No, not a suspect, a definant branch of Kira! He kills people, for all I know, he could have killed L! Idiot! Idiot!" She smacked herself in the forehead and groaned as she moved back. Her eyes drifted across the ceiling. Her entire being felt as if it were being pulled down. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn me! Damn me! Something is pulling me away from him... I don't want to drift from him! L... I will never let him escape my mind... He can't be replaced. Why? Why then?" She punched the wall, leaving an indent and sobbed.

"Why is Mikami fighting for his place? Is my heart really that weak? Am I losing my focus? Why is this happening?" She slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. Katsumi cried into her knees.

"I can't... It will get in the way... I have to end it soon... I can't take much more of this!" The clock setting on the bedstand went off. She raised her head and moaned.

"No... why now?" She said. She pushed herself to her feet and reached for the clock. It switched off with a simple click and the noise ceased. She wiped her eyes with her arm and drifted to her closet in a zombie-like daze. She was disgusted with herself. Her fingers dragged against the clothes hanging up and yanked down a dark business suit. Even though she knew Mikami suspected her, she had to keep her position. The ringing of the phone stabbed into her ears. She gritted her teeth and walked out of her closet, dragging the suit behind her. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Her voice was low and dead sounding. Near's soothing voice came over the other line.

_"You say one word and I believe you sound horrible. What happened?" _He asked. He was concerned for her, she knew it, but Katsumi had almost no patience for talk right now. She threw the suit on the bed and tuck her free arm around her waist.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. What is it?" She asked. Her eyes swiveled to the mirror. She could see tear stains on her cheeks. Her face was drawn and sickly pale; she looked like another person.

"_I'm checking up on you. The man I had tailing Mikami said he made a visit to your apartment. Did you two talk?"_

"For a little while."

_"Anything I need to know?"_ Katsumi ran a hand over her face and rubbed her neck.

"No. He's just... persistent when it comes to discussing Kira, is all. But that's to be expected, isn't it?" Near chuckled on the other end of the line.

_"I hope I can trust that report, Katsumi. My man told me that when he came out, he was in serious thought and his face looked a little down. Did you dump him or something?" _The slight hint of amusement in Near's voice ticked something in her mind. Katsumi felt herself throw the phone against the wall. Near obviously wasn't expecting a violent reaction.

_"Katsumi?" _She grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and let out a growl of anger. She snatched the phone up off the floor and held it out in front of her.

"Don't fucking joke about things like that, Near!" She yelled.

_"I'm sorry Katsumi. I just wanted to cheer you up. You know I don't want to make you upset..." _His voice sounded sad and sincere. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Near... I'm... I'm just too stressed right now. Sorry I just bursted out like that. I'll get back to you later when I calm down."

_"Try to look on the brighter side, Katsumi." _She turned the phone off.

* * *

Katsumi walked slower than usual to the building where Mikami await. Her eyes were up and glued to the glassy walls of the towering giant. The doors opened in front of her, letting loose a few night workers to go home and sleep. She went past the reception desk and stood at the elevator.

"Miss! Miss!" She turned and saw the reception worker quickly walking towards her. She faced him and waited for him to reach her.

"Mikami-san would like to see you in his office. He didn't give me any details, he just said as soon as you got here." He handed her a piece of paper with Mikami's note and bowed. She examined it and saw it said exactly what the worker told her. The elevator doors opened behind her. She stood perfectly still. The small group of other people swarmed around her to get into the elevator. Her eyes looked off to the other side of the room. The elevator doors closed. Katsumi crumpled the note in her hand and walked for the stairs. She pushed the door open and started up them. She had a few floors to go, but she didn't want to get to her floor anytime soon. Her eyes watched each shadow of each step go under her. The echo of her heels clicking against the hard, concrete stairs filled the silence as the seconds slowly crawled by. Her mind began to wind around what to do next. She wanted to get Mikami back. She wanted to just take him away and throw him in a river to his death; but she couldn't do what she wanted, she could only do what she had to. What she had to do was get more information on Mikami. She had to corner him without him knowing. Her question was how to do this... A pair of polished shoes came into view. She stopped walking up the stairs and looked up at the one in front of her. Mikami's glasses reflected the pale light back into her eyes. His arms were behind his back and his face was very passive. But his eyes, hidden beneath that sheet of glass, were what made her uneasy. Katsumi felt herself lean back; her body getting ready to bolt the other way.

"Good morning, Katsumi. You're a little late... I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," He said softly. Her eyes were still on him. They were frozen; in a deadlock with each other. How was he so calm? She felt an urge to kick him, or slap him, or something that would bring him pain! She heard a ring go off from her bag. Her eyes widened a bit; she quickly moved her hand to her bag to get the phone. Mikami grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. Her cheek rubbed on the rough, cold surface as he rummaged through her bag and took out the cell phone. He wretched her arm up behind her back and held her in place with an elbow between her shoulder blades. Her opened the phone and listened.

_"Katsumi? It's Near. Are you calmer than this morning? How goes the investigation?" _Mikami's eyes flashed down to Katsumi. She was glaring up at him with a silent anger.

_"Hello? Katsumi?"_

"She's a little busy right now. I'm sure she'll get back to you later." On the other end, Near's eyes widened.

_"Katsumi! Where is she-!" _He shut the phone and slid it into his pocket.

"He said investigation... are you honestly one of the police? Are you trying to investigate me... for the Kira case?" He asked. She answered him only with a hard glare. Her wretched her arm up, sending a razorblade of pain through her shoulder. She winced and drew in a hiss of breath.

"Answer me, Katsumi. I don't want to have to harm someone like you." She smirked.

"Fuck you, Mikami," She hissed. His eyes narrowed.

"Those are some dirty words, Katsumi. Just answer my question, are you investigating me for the Kira case?" Her eyes looked up at the ceiling. She put on a smile.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm investigating a simple case for a client. The one you spoke with, that was him." She looked back at him, still wearing a smile. He frowned.

"That doesn't really answer my entire question. Did this client hire you to investigate me on matters related to Kira?" She let out a breath of laughter and turned towards the wall.

"Sure... let's go with that..." Mikami's eyes flashed red. He closed them and shook his head; not now. He pulled her from the wall and kept a tight grip on her neck.

"Let's go up to my office, shall we? Have a little chat." Katsumi kept her eyes ahead of her. They walked up the stairs; stiffly and with a silent aura around them. Mikami's hand was cold against her neck. It matched the icy coldness that was wrapping around her heart and mind. Her eyes flashed to Mikami's face then to the stairs. They were nearing their floor.

_Should I take this chance now and try to take him? No, I can't do that... To much commotion and I certainly don't have the resources to do so. Maybe I can knock him out and call Near to hold him. No, Mello. Near wouldn't go for this at all. But... if Mikami is in fact hiding a few things up his sleeve... I'll just have to deal with that. _Mikami pushed her forward to the door leading out onto their floor. He held the door open to let her through and guided her with a firm grip closer to his office. An intern approached them.

"Mr. Mikami, I have the paperwork for the Takachi file-"

"Just put in the box. I'll get to it later," He said quickly and calmly. Mikami's face didn't change while he said this. The intern looked from him to Katsumi and nodded after hesitating. Mikami's door soon came before them. He opened it and let Katsumi go through. With a swift movement, he locked themselves in. His grasp disappeared around Katsumi's neck. Katsumi heard some muffled protests from within the room. Her eyes narrowed.

"He certainly makes a lot of commotion, doesn't he?" Mikami whispered. He walked around Katsumi and ducked down behind his desk. He strained a bit and pulled up someone who was hiding beneath it. Katsumi's eyes widened a little.

"Uruki..." She breathed. His eyes flashed to her. Uruki began to struggle a bit more. Mikami looked to Katsumi and smirked.

"Ah, I see you know each other. Yes, I found out he hacked into my computer; here and at home. I asked him why he did it, and he said an old friend asked him to. He simply gave the first letter of your name and I just knew the answer. So... the real question is... why did you want the content on my computers?" His eyes darkened. "Is it related to a... Kira case...?"

"Uruki? I've never heard of him. I just happened to know him because I took a computer to him to have it fixed. I've no idea who the hell he is." Mikami frowned. Uruki's eyes were pleading to her. His muffled voice was rapidly spitting out muffled words.

"You're lying, Katsumi. I know he copied all of my things... and sent them to you. I decided to look through your office. I found an interesting item." He released Uruki and opened a drawer of his desk. In his hand was a small CD case. He held it up. The marker on it was plain and clear as day.

"Unless I'm blind, his says 'Mikami content- To K.' I never gave you a disk, CD, or a DVD, so I know this is from an outside source. Katsumi, I just want you to tell me what I ask you to tell me. If you don't, poor Uruki will kill his wife and child." Uruki's eyes went wide. His voice cracked under his gag as he tried to yell. Katsumi crossed her arms and walked slowly towards Mikami's desk.

"Mikami... Uruki isn't involved. Uruki is a nobody. Uruki is nothing whatsoever. Poor sap is an innocent who was sucked up into this mess." Mikami chuckled at Katsumi reply. His eyes flashed darkly as he glared into her eyes.

"I can't believe a word you're saying. I already found out that you like dressing up in a dark fashion; which I never expected. You hide many things from me, so I just can't believe you. What I heard, was that you've told me that you know Uruki, that he means much to you, and that you've known he for a long time." Katsumi's eyes flashed to his.

"And what you've told me is that if I don't cooperate, you have the power to force Uruki to kill his wife and child. That sounds like a Death Note power, Mikami..." She murmured. Mikami stood straight up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Don't bring that back up! I've told you, I'm not apart of that case!" He snapped. Katsumi laughed.

"If you aren't, then why are you yelling so loudly? Being defensive is a sure sign of guilt." Mikami's face wrinkled with disgust and anger.

"Guilt? You...!" He stopped himself and took in a breath. His face was calm again. He took a knife out from his pocket and held the blade against Uruki's throat. Katsumi made a mistake and made a move forward. She quickly realized what she did and froze. Mikami smirked. Uruki began to struggle again. His eyes were staring right at Katsumi. She felt his panic and felt anxiety slither in her gut.

"I can see reasoning won't work with you, Katsumi. I thought it would; seeing as how you are an intelligent woman, but I guess I was wrong. No matter, I'll just use a different tactic." The knife was trained on Uruki's neck and Mikami's hand was as steady as a rock; it seemed like he was used to putting a knife against someone's neck. Her fingers twitched slightly.

"What are you after, Mikami? With this I can easily have you put away for attempted murder and kidnapping. Also, taking things to this proves to me, once again, that you are hiding your guilt." Mikami chuckled.

"Kira case? Katsumi, although you worked alongside me under a false appearance and attitude, I know you well enough that there is no more hope in convincing you in that. No, rather... I'm going to convince you to come with me. You won't be walking around freely anymore. Uruki will take care of that for me. Isn't that right?" Uruki shook his head slightly; afraid that the blade would slice him. His muffled protests filled the room. Mikami reached down and untied the gag in his mouth. Uruki gasped for air and looked up at Katsumi.

"Katsumi, don't listen to him! He's insane! He's crazy-!" Mikami pressed the blade against his throat.

"I advise that you quiet down..." He growled. Uruki bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, Uruki. You got involved in this because of me. I never should have asked you to copy his files. Also... I apologize if you get cut..." Her eyes darkened. Uruki stared at her. Mikami's grip on the knife tightened.

"Wha...?" Katsumi hurled herself over the desk. Mikami pulled Uruki down with him as he fell back to dodge her. Katsumi quickly grabbed Mikami's hand and pushed him off. Uruki was roughly kicked to the side by her as she struggled with Mikami. A line of blood appeared on his neck. He shivered and casted a worried glance to Katsumi. Mikami was now trying to use the knife on her. She was on top of him, pushing his arms away from her with all her stength. Mikami kicked up and threw her off balance. She rolled off of him and quickly leapt to her feet as he lunged at her with the knife. Uruki tried to push himself onto his knees to get up. He crawled closer and closer to the door. Katsumi leapt onto Mikami's desk and caught a handful of his hair. She twisted her body around and swung her arms as hard as she could. Mikami let out a yell as he was dragged across his desk and thrown against the wall. She jumped from the desk and threw a hard punch. Mikami ducked down and lunged forward. Her fist collided with the wall; leaving a slight indent. She felt a pain in her side. Uruki noticed the struggle had paused. His eyes swirved to find Mikami stabbing Katsumi. He let out a yell.

"No!" Katsumi grunted and bent down a bit. Mikami smirked. He kicked Katsumi away from him and watched her stagger. Uruki let out a stream of cuss words and insults. Tears slowly dripped from his eyes; he had just seen his friend get stabbed. Mikami fixed his glasses and turned to Uruki.

"You bastard! You heartless piece of shit!"

"That's enough out of you!" Mikami kicked him hard across the jaw. He fell across the floor and grunted in pain. He stomped his foot down on his head and chest over and over.

"Your noise is annoying! Katsumi can't help you now!" Her eyes flashed to his back. She slowly stood up straight and put a hand on the handle of the knife. Her eyes were staring straight at Mikami's back. She slowly pulled the knife out. Fat drops of blood dripped from the blade to the floor. She walked slowly towards Mikami. She raised the knife in the air; her eyes were wide and cold.

_He'll die... Kira is going to die... he killed L, didn't he? He's going to die. I'll kill him now! _

"Such a shame that your little wife is going to lose you!" Mikami snapped at Uruki. She froze. She remembered L. Her hand shoke slightly as she lowered the knife.

_L doesn't want this... He knows that I would never have done this in the past... _She touched her wound and lowered the knife to her side. She let out a breath and glared at the back of Mikami's head.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you, Mikami," She said in a low voice. Mikami froze. He whipped his head around and stared into her eyes.

"What...? But... that should have killed you!" Katsumi narrowed her eyes.

"Would you like another go, then?" She held the knife up. Blood was still fresh on the blade. He growled and reached for Uruki's neck. Katsumi twirled around and delivered a swift kick to his face. He fell heavily on the floor and held his jaw in pain. Katsumi untied Uruki and helped him to his feet.

"Get out of here, now." She put her hand on the doorknob. Mikami scrambled to his desk. He found a pen and pulled out a black notebook.

"Make another move and he will die!" He hissed. Katsumi looked over his shoulder and saw the notebook. Uruki was frozen with fear. He moved away from the door and kept a hand on his neck wound. Katsumi let her hand slip from the knob and turned to Mikami. His eyes were bright red and had the killer's look in them. He grinned and shifted slightly.

"Now... Uruki, sit your ass down. Katsumi... walk over to the window." She didn't move. He growled and slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Now or I'll kill you!" He screamed. She remained still.

"What's my real name, Mikami? Do I even have one?" His eyes showed slight panic.

"It's Katsumi... of course!" He snapped. She smiled.

"Is it? And here I thought I was born with no name. Watari had to give me one..." She said lightly. Mikami's eyes flashed to above her head. At once, his entire body seemed to freeze. He couldn't only see numbers; but no name!

"I... it's a trick! You did something, you found something, didn't you!" He said. She walked slowly towards Mikami. His hand roughly moved the notebook back a bit. Katsumi set the knife down on his desk and crossed her arms.

"The Death Note can't kill me, Mikami. That's why L couldn't use _all _of his power to keep me out of the field. Neither can N. Kira can't kill me with his power... neither can the new Kira." Her eyes narrowed. Mikami grabbed the knife and hurled it at Uruki. Katsumi saw the knife fly; she leapt for it, trying to take the blow but she couldn't reach. Uruki let out a gurgling sound as the knife sank into his throat. Mikami smirked and hurridly stuffed the notebook into his briefcase. Uruki fell to his knees and clutched his throat tightly. It was no use, blood poured from between his fingers and ran a river down his shirt. Katsumi crawled to him and paniced.

"Uruki! Damn! No! You weren't supposed to die!" She said. Mikami quickly brushed himself clean and wiped his face free of dirt and blood. Katsumi lightly touched the knife that was sticking out of Uruki's neck. He put a hand on her shoulder and stared at her in the eyes.

"Please... my family... don't g... them... involved... I don't wa... suffer..." He struggled to say. She closed her eyes and nodded. Mikami grabbed her neck roughly and pulled her away from Uruki.

"Bastard!" She hissed. He threw her against his desk and stood in front of the door; his suitcase was at his feet. She held her now pulsing wound and glared at him.

"Now what?" She said. His bright red eyes were glaring straight at her face.

_Why? Why? Why? Why! Why doesn't she have a fucking name? Why can't I see it! Maybe Ryuk sees it... maybe a human with shinigami eyes doesn't gain full power. Then I'll have to dispose of her myself... I'll wait for that stab wound to weaken her. She can't last forever. _Katsumi kept one hand on her wound and the other on the desk to support herself. It was true; her stamina was weakening rapidly. She already knew what he was doing. She let out a sigh and looked out his window. Mikami's eyes quickly flickered to the window and back to her face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing... just waiting for your plan to unfold... I'm sure I'll pass out or something in a few minutes. I mean, I'm not immortal or anything. You've killed one of my only friends and... left his wife and daughter to fend for themselves... as for me... I'm sure this will get infected if not treated soon," She said with a calm voice. Mikami scoffed and let his eyes return to normal.

"To think... before all of this I actually had feelings for you..." He muttered. Katsumi flinched her eyes met with Mikami's. His were soft; as if trying to possibly recover those past emotions. She met his gaze with sharp, brutal eyes. Her body began to shake.

"Feelings...? You..." She lowered her eyes.

"If I had willingly cooperated with you and turned to Kira... what would have you done?" She said in a low voice.

"It was a plan I wished for. You would've just been locked away in a cabin I have near Okinawa. I would've been with you. Even if you had rejected me at first, I'm certain I could've won you over. You would have felt those feelings I had for you..." Katsumi lunged for Mikami with a yell of anger. Her knees gave way under her; she fell heavily to the ground. Mikami stared at her in disbelief.

"Feelings! For you! YOU! You may have killed him... you let that asshole get his ego so fucking high! Now he thinks he's unstoppable because of you! No one will have my feelings, only him! L... fucking Kira killed my L!" She screamed. Mikami stared at her. She froze. Her eyes glared up at him. She made a huge mistake.

"'Your L?' The L? Don't tell me, Katsumi..." He bent down and lightly took her chin into his hand. "You loved L?" Katsumi slapped his hand away and tried to push herself to her feet. Mikami sighed and shook his head.

"L was Kira's biggest threat... is that why you're working so dangerously close to me, Katsumi? You've taken this case to a personal level, haven't you? I see... Kira killed L... and you want revenge... you were right by L's side... Is that who the man in the picture frame was? The one with black hair?" Her eyes grew wide. She turned her face to the floor and closed her eyes. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. Mikami knew instantly.

"It was..." She let out sob and brought her hand to her mouth. Hot tears touched her hand as they fell down her cheeks.

"I hate you... I hate you...!" She whispered. Mikami stood over her and pulled her to her feet. She could barely stand. He lifted her up into his arms and bent to pick up his briefcase. She was passed out now. His eyes flickered to the dead Uruki; he would have to lock the door and hope for the best.

_Perhaps I can come back later and clean all this up... _He unlocked the door and poked his head outside. The hallway was completely deserted. He saw the clock; it was the beginning of lunch break.

"Perfect timing..." He muttered. The entire building would be nearly deserted. The only problem was getting out. He walked out of his office and locked the door behind him. Katsumi was virtually dead in his arms as he navigated towards the stairwell that lead outside. This would be the biggest risk. The stairwell may contain some workers eating lunch or people walking up to their floor. He had to move fast.

* * *

Near watched the tracker on Katsumi's phone intently. She was far from the office building; and he was starting to get worried. His big, doll-like eyes watched the dot quickly move off towards a highway leading to the countryside. He didn't wait any longer. He gingerly picked up the cell phone by his feet and dialed Katsumi's number. It rang and rang. Then he saw the dot stop moving. It was still ringing. Near lowered the cell phone slowly. He looked at a little black doll with red tears running from its eyes.

"Katsumi is in trouble now... L... Would you go after her immediately?" He looked at a L finger puppet that was in his hand.

"No... I thought so... you know she can handle herself... but..." He remembered the answering voice from the previous call; it had been Mikami. He picked up a robot and set it roughly down on top of a Mikami finger puppet.

"I don't think she'll be able to take this without some help."


End file.
